Magic Touch
by Mertz
Summary: K&A, Lotor's plan goes awry... Rated M for language and sexual content. Don't read if easily offended.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to "Magic Touch", when you first start reading this story you may think it sounds a lot like "I Put a Spell on You", but it isn't…which you will see as you get further into the chapters. Many thanks to the lovely ladies who help me out with encouragement and pointing out my mistakes. As well as yelling at me to get a move on. ;) You ladies know who you are!

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 1

Mertz

Magic Touch:

Allura sighs as she walks down the hallways of the Castle of Lions late at night. Unable to sleep, she had decided to get up and speak with whoever was on duty in castle control. She hits the button for the door and pauses as she walks in when she hears Keith talking to someone.

"Diana, we have been over this and we went over it before I was transferred, it's over."

Allura looks up to see a beautiful woman up on the screen. With green eyes and ebony hair, she has beautiful classic features and plump red lips. Those glaring eyes meet hers for a moment before the glare moves back to Keith, "Now I know why you are making excuses…are you fucking her?"

Allura watches as Keith turns around in the seat quickly and spots her. He grimaces before turning back to the screen, the tone of his voice showing how furious he is, "Diana, you have just insulted Princess Allura, who rules this planet. I suggest you apologize now."

The woman glares at Keith for a moment more before her eyes drift back to Allura. Her eyes have a glacial look to them as she says, "Sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to insult you."

Allura listens to her apologize, but the look in her eye and tone of her voice suggests the apology is insincere. Allura arches a brow at the woman as she slowly walks toward Keith, "Apology accepted." Her tone is equally insincere as she holds Diana's gaze.

Diana is the first one to look away as she turns her gaze back to Keith, "Keith please…you know how good we are together." She all but purrs that last bit out at him and Keith narrows his gaze at her, "This conversation is over. Good bye Diana."

Keith hits the button turning off the display and pauses a moment before turning to Allura, "I am sorry Princess that you had to hear that."

Allura studies his eyes for a moment before smiling at him, "Keith you don't have to apologize for her. I'm sorry I walked in on such a private conversation. I would have turned around and left when I heard the voices but she saw me behind you before I could."

Waving away Allura's apology, Keith turns back to the screens, "Don't worry about it Princess."

Allura sighs as she stares at the back of the head of the man that has become one of her closest friends, "You know Keith, if you or one of the other members of the force wanted to bring a girlfriend here I would understand."

As Keith whips around in the chair to stare shocked at her, Allura smiles at him, "No one expects you guys to stay single forever Keith."

Keith erases the shocked look off of his face as he turns slightly red, "Princess, I appreciate it, but what you heard me say when you walked in was true. My relationship with Diana is over, she just can't accept that."

Allura's smile widens a bit more, "I take it by that comment you ended the relationship…" As Keith turns away from her, Allura adds, "Sorry, I shouldn't pry."

Keith turns back to her and smiles at her, "It's alright Allura, we've been friends long enough…" He pauses a moment before running his hand through his hair, "I guess she wanted more than I was willing to offer. Military life is no life for a family. I don't want to drag a wife and kids from one planet to another because it wouldn't be fair to them and I won't give up my career, so there you go."

Allura tilts her head at him slightly as she asks, "So you never plan to marry?"

Keith shrugs, "Never say never…let's just say I don't plan on it. If the right woman were to come along that could get me to change my mind though…" He stops and smiles at her, "What about you?"

Allura lets out a deep breath, "Well…I will have to marry eventually. But I just turned twenty…I'm not ready yet." She smiles at him, "And I doubt I will get to choose for love…my marriage will be a political one I'm afraid."

A dark look crosses Keith's face, "Don't settle for someone who will only make you miserable Allura. Life is too short for that."

Allura smiles at him, _Always my protector…_ "Well, thanks for the talk…I better get back to bed. The Commander is a cruel man that makes us get up before the sun rises for practice."

She watches as Keith chuckles, just what she wanted him to do. He looks up at her, a devilish look in his eyes, "Yes…the Lieutenant has been known to call him worse names for that."

Allura laughs at that then says, "Good night Keith." and turns to walk out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lotor walks down the hallways of Castle Doom heading towards Haggar's lab. He doesn't bother to knock on the door and walks in demanding, "Is it ready old witch?"

Haggar pours a small amount of green colored liquid into a vial and turns to hand it to Lotor, "Yes my Prince, your love potion for the Princess Allura is ready."

Lotor takes the vial from her and studies the contents. He turns his yellow eyes back on Haggar, "Will it work as I specified? I do not want her able to turn to anyone else."

An evil laugh escapes Haggar, "Yes, I mixed a bit of magic in with this potion. Get Princess Allura to drink this, be the first to kiss her and she will burn for you and only for you, for four days."

A smirk crosses Lotor's face and then he turns to Haggar, "Kiss her on the lips?"

Haggar shakes her head, "It can be anywhere as long as your lips are the first to touch her skin."

Lotor lets out an evil laugh and turns to walk to the door, "I leave for Arus now."

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura lies back on the blanket that was placed on the ground for their picnic. Her eyes are closed as she enjoys the warmth of the sun on her face. Allura lets out a deep sigh as she listens to the boys' comments and laughter.

After several days of hard practice in the lions, Coran announced that he thought the force needed a break and told them to take the afternoon off. Keith had been reluctant at first, but Coran reminded him that an exhausted Voltron force wasn't as likely to be ready for an attack. They need some relaxation or eventually they would all crack under the strain.

Lance was the first one to suggest a picnic in a nearby meadow. They would be close enough to the castle in case of attack yet far enough away to be able to enjoy themselves. Hunk and Pidge quickly seconded the idea and Keith reluctantly agreed only after insisting they make sure they had their blasters on them.

Lance had rolled his eyes at Keith, but had agreed so they could leave. After a lovely lunch the boys had decided to play soccer in the field. Allura declined playing with them and decided to enjoy the warmth of the afternoon.

Feeling warm and a bit sleepy, Allura turns onto her side to watch the boys play. She laughs as Hunk misses a kick at the ball and Pidge runs around him to kick it away from him. Her eyes drift around the meadow and fall upon some flowers on the other side. _Those would make a nice bouquet for Nanny to enjoy…_

Allura rises from the blanket and slowly walks across the field. She turns her head when she hears Keith's voice calling to her, "Princess, don't go too far."

_Always my protector…_ She thinks and smiles to herself as she waves at him in acknowledgement. She reaches the flowers and slowly begins to pick them.

Keith stops playing and watches Allura as she picks the flowers. Not liking the distance she is away from them, Keith turns to Lance, "I'm going over by the Princess."

Lance rolls his eyes at him and turns back to continue playing with Hunk and Pidge as Keith starts walking across the meadow.

Allura's eyes drift over the flowers and spots some pretty blue ones by the tree line, "Those would be perfect to finish the bouquet." She walks over to them, bends over to pick them and lets out a short scream when she feels a hand grabbing at her waist.

Lotor laughs in her ears, "Now you will be mine…"

Allura drops the flowers as she tries to break away from Lotor but his hands grab her arms and holds her close to him. Releasing one arm for a moment, Lotor quickly pulls a vial out of his pocket and uses his teeth to remove the stopper. He grabs Allura's face, "Come here!" and forces the vial into her mouth. After he empties it into her mouth, he pushes his hand over her mouth and nose, forcing her to swallow it.

Allura, needing air, finally swallows the foul tasting potion then manages to get away from Lotor's hand and draws a deep breath. She listens to Lotor's laugh as he grab's her, "Now to finish it."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Distracted by Keith's voice, Lotor turns his head and Allura takes the opportunity to knee him between the legs. His grip on her arm loosens as he howls in pain. Allura breaks free from his hold and runs for Keith.

Lotor quickly stands upright again, "NO!" and tries to run after her. Keith aims his laser gun and opens fire on him. Lotor jumps away from the shot and turns to run back into the forest.

Allura reaches Keith and he grabs her arm, "Let's get back to the others!"

They run together across the field and meet up with Lance, Hunk and Pidge midway. Keith bends over, grabbing his knees as he pulls in deep breaths. Lance looks around, "Where's Lotor?"

Keith stands back upright, "He took off, let's get the Princess back to the castle."

Pidge looks away from Lance and Keith to study Allura. Her face is pale and tears are beginning to form in her eyes, "Ah, Keith…"

Keith looks down at Pidge then follows his pointing finger to see Allura falling apart. Tears running down her cheeks; Allura lets out a sob and starts to sink to the ground. Keith grabs her and pulls her up into his arms, "It's alright Allura…"

Allura pushes her face into his neck and continues to cry. Grimacing, Keith turns to Lance, "Back to the castle now!"

Lance nods, grabs Pidge and turns to run for the horses. Hunk stands by Keith with his laser gun out, standing guard, as Keith continues to try to calm Allura down.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lotor stands within the shadows of the trees and watches with fury running through his veins as the Commander holds Allura close to him, "That interfering bastard! How dare he touch what is mine!" His eyes move to Hunk as he holds the blaster high, "Damn! I will never get near her now."

He turns around and quickly walks back to his ship.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance and Pidge ride up with the horses and Keith tries to set Allura back onto her feet. Allura clings to Keith and sobs all the harder. Keith lets out a deep sigh, "Alright Allura, I'm going to hand you to Hunk until I get up on my horse, alright?"

Keith passes Allura over to Hunk and quickly climbs into the saddle. He reaches down as Hunk hands Allura up to him and pulls her close to him again. Keith starts for the castle with the others bringing up the rear. He holds onto the reins with one hand, the other is wrapped around Allura to keep her close to him.

Allura slowly starts to calm down and utters between deep breaths, "Why can't he leave me alone?"

Keith lets out a deep breath and turns his head to place a kiss on Allura's forehead before answering her, "I don't know Allura…"

A small gasp escapes Allura and Keith turns his head to look into her eyes, "You alright?" Allura manages a small nod then lays her head back down on Keith's shoulder. She closes her eyes as a yearning to stay close to Keith fills her.

xxxxxxxxxx

They arrive back at the castle and are met in front by Coran and a fussing Nanny, "My Princess! That detestable Lotor didn't hurt you did he?"

Keith lowers Allura to the ground and into Nanny's waiting arms, before dismounting and meeting Coran's eyes. Coran arches a brow at him, "Commander, what happened?"

Letting out a deep breath, Keith tells of following Allura across the meadow and Lotor's attack on her. He ends with, "He forced something in her mouth Coran. I think Dr. Gorma should check her out."

Coran's worried gaze moves to Allura, "Princess?"

Allura tiredly rubs her face, "It was some kind of liquid. He held my mouth and nose shut forcing me to swallow it. I feel fine though."

Nanny speaks up before anyone else has a chance to, "You are going to Dr. Gorma, come along." She grabs Allura's hand and drags her into the castle.

Keith lets out a deep sigh, "Coran, I don't know what was in that liquid, but knowing Lotor, I doubt it was a health tonic."

Coran nods his head, "I will go make sure the doctor runs every test possible. Excuse me." Keith watches as Coran walks back into the castle.

Lance dismounts beside Keith and turns to him, "Do you think she will be alright?"

Keith nods to him, "As sick as that bastard is, I don't think he would do anything to Allura that would permanently harm her."

Lance's expression becomes grim, "Let's hope not."

They hand the reins to their horses over to the awaiting groom and head into the castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith enters the dining room that night to find one person missing. He takes his place at the table and turns to Coran, "Isn't Princess joining us?"

Coran shakes his head, "No, after Dr. Gorma ran his tests, Nanny dragged Allura to her room and is forcing her to stay there tonight and rest."

Out of the corner of his eye, Keith notices Lance rolling his eyes but doesn't acknowledge it as he asks, "Is Princess alright?"

Coran nods at him, "So far the doctor has found nothing wrong. However the blood test results won't be back until morning."

Keith nods his head at Coran and then turns his attention to his dinner and the rest of the men around him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Late that night, Allura tosses and turns in her bed, unable to settle down and fall asleep. She turns over onto her back, _I don't understand what is wrong with me…_ She closes her eyes as a slow burning need begins to fill her and an image fills her mind, _Keith…_

The image becomes more defined from the time she saw him in his bathing suit. In her mind's eye she can see the rippling muscles of his arms and chest, the slim tapered waist and the outline of his buttocks as his wet swim suit clung to him. The image continues with the way the sun made his ebony hair shine and the water that was clinging to his skin as he rested on the ground after swimming.

A small moan escapes Allura as she feels the nipples of her breasts become taunt and heaviness begins between her legs. _I need to be by Keith… _The burning need becomes uncontrollable and Allura throws back her blankets and rises from her bed.

Allura walks out of her room and quickly down the hallway to the area the rest of the Force sleeps. Breathing deeply, she opens Keith's door and walks inside. She stops to allow her eyes to adjust to the near darkness, the only visible light in the room from the moon outside.

Her eyes find the location of the bed and the man sleeping within it. An overwhelming desire to touch him fills Allura and she walks to the bed. As she sits down on the mattress, Keith sits up and grabs her. Allura lets out a small scream and Keith's voice is heard, "Allura?"

A moment later the room fills with light as Keith turns on the lamp beside his bed. He turns back to Allura, "What are you doing in here? Are you alright Princess?"

Allura doesn't answer, her eyes move over his form and when she finally reaches out to touch his cheek, his name breathlessly leaves her lips, "Keith…"

Keith watches Allura closely, her flushed face and darkened eyes alerting him to something he never thought he would see in Allura while she is looking at him. He takes her hand away from his cheek, "Allura, what's going on?"

A whimpering sound leaves her as she reaches for him again, "Need…please…"

Understanding dawns on Keith as he grabs her hand to stop her, "Lotor that bastard…" He throws off his blankets and rises from the bed, pulling Allura up with him. Allura wraps her arms around him and lays her cheek against his chest, a small sound of relief leaving her.

Keith wraps his arm around her back and leads her out of the room, "Come on Allura, we need to get you to MedTech."


	2. Chapter 2

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 2

Mertz

Keith escorts Allura to MedTech, thankful that at this late hour there were very few people in the hallways to see them. Still dressed in their night clothes, Keith opens the door to MedTech and pulls Allura inside as her hands continue to move along his chest.

The on-duty nurse looks up from her desk and her eyes widen slightly as Keith greets her with, "We need Dr. Gorma now!"

The nurse picks up her comm. unit and presses a button, "Dr. Gorma to MedTech, Dr. Gorma to MedTech, Emergency!"

She stands and shows Keith the way into one of the exam rooms. As the nurse leaves the room, Keith pulls Allura away from him, listening to her whimper at the loss of contact, as he lifts her up onto the exam table.

The door opens and a half asleep Dr. Gorma quickly walks in. He pauses before Keith and Allura then rushes forward again more awake, "What's wrong?"

Keith grimaces as Allura's hands find his arm and begin moving along it, trying to pull him closer to her, "I think I know what was in that liquid…it was an aphrodisiac of some kind."

Dr. Gorma's eyes widen slightly as he looks away from Keith to observe the princess. He notes her flushed tone and the way her eyes stay on Keith while her hands pull on his arm until she has his hand which she raises to rub against her cheek before placing her lips to it.

He reddens slightly as his eyes drift back to an obviously uncomfortable Keith, "Oh my…"

Keith gently pulls his hand away from Allura, "I had a worse expression coming to mind doctor…"

If possible, the doctor reddens even more then clears his throat, "Commander, could I ask you to step outside? I want to check her over."

Keith nods to him and heads for the door. He pauses near the door when a whimpering sound reaches his ears. He turns his head to see Dr. Gorma holding Allura to the exam table as she tries to reach for him.

Dr. Gorma looks his way, "Out!"

Keith quickly turns away and closes the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Gorma exits the room some time later to find Keith sitting in a chair waiting for him. He sits down beside Keith and lets out a sigh, "You were right. I called the lab. They had managed to finish the blood test. The result showed an aphrodisiac in her blood."

He turns in his chair to face Keith more, "What I don't understand is why she only seems to be attracted to you. She made no move toward me and I also had an on duty male nurse enter the room. She paid him no mind either…her eyes were on the door the whole time. She was waiting for you to return."

A look of shock briefly enters Keith's face then it turns pensive as he starts to think. Speaking more to himself than to the doctor, Keith mutters, "Lotor gave her the potion…but he would have gotten it from Haggar." A moment of silence before his eyes meet the doctor's again, "I am betting the old witch wrapped some kind of spell in it so the potion would only work on one person, Lotor would have wanted that. I just don't know how or why it works toward me."

Dr. Gorma lets out a deep sigh, "I am not worried about that portion of it. I've sedated her for the moment. The princess is resting comfortably right now. I suggest you go back to bed and try to rest. This could get worse before it gets better. I'll inform Coran of tonight's events in the morning."

Keith nods at him, rises slowly and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sits in the dining room the next morning eating his breakfast but not paying attention to the conversation going on around him. He finally looks up when Lance nudges him in the ribs, "Have you heard if they found anything in those blood tests?"

Before Keith can answer Coran walks into the room, "Commander a word…"

Lance raises his eyebrows at him, which Keith ignores as he rises and follows Coran out of the room.

Coran leads Keith to a nearby conference room and has him enter first. As Keith sits down in a chair Coran begins, "I want to hear from you Commander what happened last night."

Keith lets out a deep sigh and rubs his tired face, "I didn't touch her if that is what you are implying…"

Coran turns a dark shade of red as he flushes. He manages to sputter, "I didn't mean to infer…"

Arching a brow at him, Keith begins to give Coran a run through of waking up to Allura being in his room to taking her to MedTech. After he finishes, Keith looks up at Coran, "How is she?"

Letting out a sigh, Coran takes a seat across from him, "She was still asleep when I entered. But she wasn't resting peacefully. While I was watching her, she was moaning in her sleep and thrashing around in the bed."

Keith grimaces before asking, "How long will that stuff stay in her system?"

Coran shakes his head, "Dr. Gorma doesn't know…but we better make some plans if Doom attacks while the princess is incapacitated."

Keith nods and sits back to listen as Coran begins.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura moans as the fires within her continue to build. She opens her eyes and looks around the room. Spotting the observation window, Allura's eyes find Dr. Gorma's. She watches him for a moment then moans and looks away as the fires within her begin to make her body ache.

She hears the door open and Dr. Gorma appears beside her bed, "Highness?"

Allura's tearful blue eyes rise to meet his. She cries, "It hurts…"

Dr. Gorma reaches into his upper pocket and pulls out a syringe and alcohol wipe, "Let's see if this will help you."

Lying as still as possible, she watches as Dr. Gorma wipes a spot on her arm and then injects the contents of the syringe into her. Allura lies back on the pillow and moans as the fire continues to build inside of her along with the pain.

Dr. Gorma watches the princess for several minutes, his concern growing as she continues to cry and thrash around, _That was a strong pain killer…it is doing nothing. _He gasps as she reaches out a hand to him as she cries out, "Please…need Keith…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs silently as he listens to Coran. When his comm. unit goes off, Coran stops speaking to look at Keith agitated. Keith gives him an apologetic look as he reaches for it, "Kogane."

Dr. Gorma's voice fills the room, "Commander, I need you to come to MedTech immediately."

Dread fills Keith as he quickly stands and runs out of the room. Running down the hall, he is cognizant of the footsteps behind him, but he doesn't slow down. He runs into MedTech to find Dr. Gorma standing in front of an observation window watching the occupant within.

Keith approaches apprehensively as Dr. Gorma turns toward him. The doctor says nothing, just turns back to the window. Keith finishes walking to the window and looks in to see Allura writhing in the bed. Dr. Gorma reaches over and flips on the sound for the room. Keith listens, horrified, as Allura's suffering becomes vocal, "It hurts…make it stop…please…" He listens as she sobs out, "Keith…"

Dr. Gorma flips off the sound as Coran approaches but he doesn't acknowledge him, instead he speaks to Keith, "She needs you in there Commander."

Keith turns his gaze away from the window to the doctor. He pales slightly, "What do I have to do?"

Dr. Gorma steps away from him to walk to the door and opens it. He turns back to Keith and arches an eyebrow at him in response.

Keith slowly walks to the open door and walks through it. Coran begins to follow him, but Dr. Gorma shuts the door after Keith walks through it. Coran glares at him and Dr. Gorma lets out a sigh before walking back to the observation window.

Keith walks across the room and around the bed to face Allura. Her eyes open slightly as another groan of pain escapes her and she sees him. Allura holds out her hand to him as she cries, "Keith…"

He quickly kicks his boots off and pulls her into his arms as he lies on the bed beside her. Keith listens as Allura lets out a brief sound of relief then feels her fingers on his shirt. Keith pulls back slightly as Allura tries to unbutton his shirt, but can't because her fingers are shaking. Keith grabs her fingers to stop her and Allura cries, "Please…need to touch…"

Taking a deep breath, Keith quickly unbuttons his shirt and watches as Allura pulls back the sides and rests her face and hands on his chest. Allura lets a slight gasp at feeling his warm skin which seems to cool the fire she feels within herself. Keith runs his hand down the length of her back as he feels her slowly calm down.

Dr. Gorma watches through the window as the Princess of Arus slowly calms down. He looks at the video screen that monitors her and watches as her heart rate and blood pressure slowly drop before he turns to Coran, "That damn potion is getting worse and the only thing I've found to give her relief from it is the Commander. For some reason now, she is in pain unless she can touch him. I tried giving her pain killers, they had zero effect. I even tried to knock her out again and the drug did nothing Coran."

He watches as Coran takes a deep breath before turning to watch them through the window. They continue to watch as Keith strokes Allura's hair as she falls asleep and before long Dr. Gorma sighs and turns back to Coran, "Looks like the sedative finally kicked in…but I'm willing to bet if the Commander left her right now she would be awake and thrashing about in no time."

Coran turns to the doctor, "Is there nothing you can do?"

Dr. Gorma shakes his head at Coran, "I have no idea how to cure this Coran except to give the Princess what she needs as she needs it. If touching the Commander releases the pain, let her touch him."

Coran pales visibly and then nods at Dr. Gorma. He turns away to start for the door, "Keep me informed if her condition changes, for better or worse."

Dr. Gorma replies, "Very well." and watches as Coran leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later Keith sighs as he tries to shift a sleeping Allura away from him. He listens to her as she begins to whimper as he slowly rises from the bed and turns back to find her eyes opening and her face paling as she reaches out to him again.

Keith takes her hand within his and reaches with the other one to touch her cheek, "I'll be right back Allura. I just need to use the bathroom." She rubs her face against his hand and Keith lets out a deep breath and pulls away from her. He listens to her sob as the pain begins and he quickly walks out of the room.

He eyes Dr. Gorma for a moment before making his way to the bathroom. When he returns a few minutes later it is to find Lance has joined the doctor and both are watching Allura. Lance turns to him as he walks back into the room, "Jesus Keith…"

Keith looks through the window to find Allura writhing like a wounded animal. He quickly walks to the door and runs to the bed, gathering her back into his arms, "It's alright Allura…I'm here."

She rips his shirt open again and flattens herself to his chest. Allura whimpers, "Need more…"

Keith takes a deep breath and slides a hand down the back of her nightgown. He makes sure the blanket covers her as he raises her nightgown to place his hand in the middle of her back, softly rubbing the skin.

Allura sits up slightly and pulls her nightgown off of herself and flattens her chest to his. Keith grits his teeth as he feels her puckered nipples against his stomach and he hardens. Allura doesn't notice and continues to rub her face against his chest as she feels her body slowly calm down with the contact.

Soon her eyes drift shut and she completely relaxes as sleep reclaims her. Keith continues to take deep breaths while trying to get his body under control. Desiring nothing more than to push Allura off of him, he knows he will have to continue to deal with it. The alternative is not one he will contemplate.

Keith looks up as the door opens and he watches Lance enter the room, "Is she alright?"

Keith manages to nod at him, "As long as she can touch my skin, yes. But it seems to be getting worse still. Has Dr. Gorma figured out how to end it?"

Lance shakes his head, "We got a call from Doom…seems Lotor is mighty upset that his plan didn't work and he is worried that someone else may "soil" Allura."

Rage fills Keith as he growls out, "We wouldn't be in this mess if that bastard…"

Lance cuts him off, "I know Keith… I told him if he wanted Allura to remain "unsoiled" he could tell us how to cure her." Lance takes a deep breath as he sits down in the chair in the room. His eyes meet Keith's, "There is no cure…the potion just has to run its course."

Lance listens to Keith swear profusely before asking, "How long will it take?"

He grits his teeth before answering, "Four days Keith…four days of pure hell for Allura. That son of a bitch."

Keith tries to calm himself down before responding, "She isn't the only one in hell."

Lance glances at the exposed shoulders of the princess and the way, even in sleep, her fingers continue to move against Keith's chest before he meets his eyes, "I know…are you going to be able to handle it?"

Keith glares at Lance, "Do I have a damn choice?"

Eyebrows going up, Lance slowly rises from his chair, "Sexual frustration equals asshole Keith…time for me to go." He walks toward the door before turning to look back at Keith, "Should I ask the doctor to knock you out?"

As Keith flips him the bird, Lance chuckles and leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, if you are easily offended, please don't read this story.

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 3

Mertz

A few hours later Keith opens his eyes as Hunk slowly enters the room carrying a tray. Hunk smiles at Keith and speaks quietly, "Thought you might like some dinner Cap."

Keith smiles his thanks as Hunk carefully sets the tray down on the table beside Keith. Hunk pauses, his eyes darting around the room before he looks back at Keith and the naked shoulders of Allura. His face turns red slightly as he asks, "Is she ok Cap?"

Keith lets out a deep breath before answering, "The sedatives the doctor gave her earlier seem to be keeping her asleep so she isn't suffering right now Hunk. She will be alright once that drug runs through her system."

Hunk nods at him, "Need anything else Cap?"

Keith is about to decline when his mind finally settles on something, "Yes, a book out of my room to help with the boredom."

Hunk nods and is about to leave the room when loud voices outside of the room attract both men's attention. Keith looks out the observation window to see Nanny apparently screaming at Dr. Gorma while pointing toward the window at both men in the room.

Keith swears under his breath as he watches Nanny start toward the door only to have Dr. Gorma attempt to grab her arm. He looks over at Hunk, "Help him keep Nanny out of here Hunk!"

Hunk nods and rushes to the door. The screaming becomes louder for a brief moment while the door is open and Keith grimaces while looking down at Allura, _Please don't wake up…_

But things don't go Keith's way and Allura moans slightly as her eyes flutter open. She shifts slightly then looks up at Keith, "What…" then stops as pain hits her and she groans. Keith rubs her back a bit, "Easy Allura…"

She whimpers and Keith pulls her up higher on him, so more of her skin is touching his and her face rests in the crook of his neck. Then Keith wraps his arms around her, pushing her hair aside so he is touching the skin of her back. As she settles down again, Keith looks up to watch Dr. Gorma and Hunk pull a still screaming Nanny out of MedTech.

Soon after, Dr. Gorma walks into the exam room, out of breath. Keith smiles lightly at him, "I take it Nanny isn't happy with the situation?"

The doctor snorts, "I am calling Coran to make sure he keeps her out of here." His eyes drift down to Allura, "I take it the noise woke her up?"

Keith nods at him as Allura lifts her head long enough to look at the doctor for a moment before nuzzling Keith's neck and settling herself more comfortably on him once more. The doctor watches as Keith grimaces with her movements before stating, "I could give her another shot to put her back to sleep."

Keith takes a deep breath but doesn't answer, "Allura?"

Allura doesn't answer him. She continues to nuzzle Keith's neck as her fingers move along his chest. Keith manages to contain a groan of his own as his groin gives him a painful throb and looks up at the doctor, "Please…"

Dr. Gorma gives Keith an understanding smile and walks over to a cabinet to get the needed supplies. He injects Allura and watches as her eyes close and her body once again relaxes in sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura awakens later in the night and moves her head to look up at Keith. She admires the way his face softens in sleep and reaches up with her fingers to touch his cheek. She jumps a little when his eyes open suddenly.

Keith reaches up and takes her fingers away from his face as he stares into her eyes, "How do you feel?"

Allura doesn't answer him as she continues to study him. She becomes cognizant of the feeling of her nipples rubbing against his chest and the hardened length of him against her hip. Desire begins to course through her veins as her mouth opens slightly and her eyes darken.

Keith notices the change and swears under his breath as he releases her hand to grab her shoulders, "You have to keep it under control Allura. Try to gain control over your feelings."

Allura closes her eyes as she listens to him, but it isn't his words she hears. The softness of his voice flows over her like a velvet caress. She moans softly and rubs her cheek against his chest, coming into contact with his nipple.

Keith inhales deeply when he feels Allura's lips brush his nipple then feels her move her head so she can suck on it. As her tongue swirls around his nipple, Keith pulls Allura up away from him so she is face to face with him, "Stop Allura!"

The loss of physical contact with Keith hits Allura like a tidal wave and pain fills her system. She begins whimpering and Keith swears as her face pales and fills with pain. He releases her so she is lying back on his chest once more and wraps his arms around her, "I'm sorry Allura…"

Allura releases a deep shuddering breath as the pain slowly leaves her. She feels Keith kiss her forehead and turns to look up at him and whispers, "Why does it hurt?"

Keith moves a hand to caress her cheek, "It is the potion Lotor forced you to swallow Allura…for some reason the magic within the potion attached to me and that is why you need to touch me."

She shakes her head slightly, "No…between…"

Keith watches her eyes carefully, "Where Allura?"

Face turning red with embarrassment, Allura looks away from his eyes and takes his hand. She turns slightly onto her side and directs his hand between her legs. Keith's breath catches in his throat as Allura pushes his hand hard against her groin and a small breath of relief leaves her.

Keith pulls his hand away like he was burned and understanding hits him, _She is beginning to need sexual relief…oh shit…_

Allura whimpers at the loss of contact as the fire begins to burn her once more. She turns her face back to him, "Keith…please…"

Keith closes his eyes for a moment. His own body burning with need, he finally reopens his eyes to look into the sapphire ones pleading with him for relief. She listens a bit shocked as Keith swears before he takes a deep breath, "Alright Allura…I'm going to have to touch you in ways you aren't used to."

She nods at him and Keith grits his teeth as he slides his hand back down her body. His fingers slide into her underwear and he pauses before running his fingers into her pubic hair, cupping her. Allura throws her head back in ecstasy at his touch.

Keith takes a deep breath and slowly slides a finger into her folds to touch her clitoris. Allura bucks her hips against his hand as pleasure unlike anything she has ever felt before courses through her veins. Keith continues to lightly move his finger against her and watches as Allura throws her head back and cries out her release.

As she relaxes against him, Keith removes his hand from between her legs and watches her closely. Allura looks up at him tiredly and smiles before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Keith lets out a sigh of relief as her body continues to relax in sleep before a thought comes to him, _What the hell am I going to do if fingering her isn't enough anymore at some point?_

Dreading the discussion he knows he is going to have to have with Coran, Keith closes his eyes and slowly falls back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith awakens the next morning to feel Allura moving against him. He opens his eyes and watches Allura rub her face on his chest again while moaning. A groan escapes him when she moves her hips and brushes against his groin.

He grabs her shoulders, "Allura, please…try to stay still."

Allura twists her face up to him, "Hurts…please…"

Keith grimaces as he moves his hand, "Ok Allura…" His hand continues between Allura's legs again and his finger slides between her folds. A whimper of relief escapes Allura as Keith continues to finger her. As she cries out her release, Keith quickly pulls his hand away from her.

Allura relaxes against him and Keith pushes her to the side. She looks up at him as Keith manages to crawl out from under her and stands beside the bed. When he doesn't hear a sound of protest, Keith looks down to find Allura resting her head on the pillow and slowly closing her eyes. _She gets a reprieve after…_ Thanking God for that, Keith quickly buttons his shirt as he walks out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith quickly walks to his room. After a shower and a shave, Keith makes his way back to MedTech. Dr. Gorma looks up at him as he walks into the room, "I was wondering where you were." Keith walks over to the observation window. He looks in to see Allura slowly starting to move around as she starts to feel uncomfortable again.

Dr. Gorma's voice interrupts his thoughts, "How did you manage to walk away from her for a while without her being in serious pain?"

Keith turns a bright shade of red and clears his throat a bit before explaining to the doctor how a sexual release seems to relieve Allura for a short time. The doctor turns red as well and turns away from Keith to look back at the princess before asking, "How far did you have to take it?"

Keith feels his cheeks burn even more as he answers, "Not that far. But I am afraid it might come to that if other tactics cease to work and the pain becomes unbearable for her."

Dr. Gorma releases a deep breath, "Coran is not going to be happy to hear that."

"I'm not going to be happy to hear about what?"

Both Dr. Gorma and Keith quickly turn around to find Coran behind them. Both men continue to flush as Coran's eyebrow goes up as he eyes Keith, "Commander, I thought the princess needed to touch you in order not to be in pain…"

The color stays high on Keith's cheeks as Dr. Gorma speaks up, "The Commander has found a way to give the princess a temporary respite from the torment."

Coran's eyebrows go up even further, "I don't want to know do I?"

A noise escapes Dr. Gorma but he maintains eye contact with Coran as he answers, "Sexual release."

Coran's eyes slam into Keith's, "YOU HAVE…"

Keith holds up his hands and interrupts Coran, "NO!" He takes a deep breath and turns away from Coran looking through the window at Allura as he answers, "I used my hand on her after she begged me to end the pain Coran." Keith turns back around to face him, "I couldn't deny her the relief she needed, even if she didn't know what it was she needed."

Coran's red cheeks redden a bit more as Dr. Gorma steps in, "Coran, our fear now is that as this continues to become worse for her Highness the measures the Commander has used so far may not work and he may have to…"

Coran turns away from them as Dr. Gorma stops speaking. Several minutes of embarrassed silence pass before Coran turns back around to face Keith and he glares at him, "Are you sure it was a necessity Commander?"

Keith turns a deep shade of red, but not from embarrassment. Fury fills him as he raises his voice, "Do you think I am enjoying this Coran? You don't have to listen to Allura cry in pain as her need becomes more than she can handle. You aren't the one suffering blue balls as she moves her body over you and you're trying your damnedest to keep everything in check! Allura is in hell and I am going through it right beside her!"

Coran looks away from him and speaks quietly, "I am sorry Keith…but I view Allura as my daughter and I must protect her as such." He stops for a moment then looks back up at him, "If it comes to the point that only full intercourse will resolve the issue then you better be prepared for the consequences."

Keith's eyebrows go up as he waits for Coran to continue. Coran takes a deep breath, "She isn't one of your Earth women Commander. If you end up having intercourse with her then you will have to marry her."

A grim look crosses Keith's face before he responds, "I understand Coran and I have no intentions of taking things that far unless it can't be avoided."

Coran nods curtly at him and then turns around and leaves MedTech. Keith takes a deep breath and turns to see Allura starting to thrash around in the bed. He takes a deep breath before entering her room once more.

Allura cries when she sees him, her hands reaching out to him, "Keith…please…"

Pausing to close the blinds, Keith kicks off his boots and unbuttons his shirt before pulling Allura into his arms and lying back down in the bed with her. A sound of relief leaves Allura as she aligns her body to Keith's and he strokes her back, "It will be alright Allura…it will be alright."

xxxxxxxxxx

As the day goes on Keith waits until it becomes absolutely necessary before he relieves Allura. After relieving her for the third time that day, Keith pulls himself away from Allura as she naps to take a break. He walks out into the hall to find Dr. Gorma waiting for him, "It is getting worse isn't it Commander?"

A grim look crosses Keith's face before he nods, "The reprieve time is becoming shorter and the time she can wait until I have to touch her is becoming less as well."

Dr. Gorma nods at him, "Yes…by my calculations she has about one more day to get through."

A deep sigh leaves Keith, "Let's hope it doesn't get much worse…"

The doctor smiles at him but deep inside he thinks, _I don't think either of them will be that lucky…_ He watches as Keith walks away from him to use the bathroom before he will have to rejoin the princess.

That evening Keith manages to withhold a groan as Allura shifts against his groin again, "Please Allura, I'm begging you to try to hold still." Bright blue eyes look up at him as her face contorts with pain, "Hurts Keith…please…"

Keith lets out a deep breath as he reaches between Allura's legs to relieve her again. Instead of a sound of relief when he touches her, Allura's cries become worse, "Hurts…"

_Son of a bitch, it isn't working…_ Keith lets his finger slide down her and he pushes it inside of her. The tight, wet walls of her vagina grip his finger as he slowly moves it within her. Allura's cries grow quiet and soon she is moving her hips against his hand.

Keith grimaces as he watches her face, his own body screaming with pain. He can tell the moment Allura climaxes as a look of pure bliss crosses her face and her body clamps down more on his finger. Keith pulls his hand away from Allura and then pushes her away from him. He rises slowly and painfully from the bed, stopping when she touches him, "Keith…"

Keith looks down into her face to find her eyes already darkened with desire and her face paling. Keith swears under his breath, "Allura, I have to go relieve myself. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The sound of her whimpering stays with him as he makes his way to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the night wears on, Keith finds that Allura needs to be relieved every half hour and the pain starts again for her almost immediately after he relieves her. With no break from it for himself, Keith's patience begins to wear down.

Keith had finally removed the last of Allura's clothing earlier so he had one less thing to fight with. Her crying fills his ears, "Hurts…please…stop pain…" Ready to cry himself, Keith slides his fingers down her body and into her folds once more.

Not even bothering with her clitoris he immediately pushes a finger inside of her. He begins moving it and Allura's crying continues, "Hurts…Keith it hurts."

Keith swears profusely and tries adding a second finger. As the tears run down Allura's face and she cries out in pain, Keith withdraws his hand and holds Allura tight to him, "Allura, the only thing left is to actually have sex."

Allura nods against him not really understanding, "Please, hurts…"

Keith pulls her chin up to make her look into his eyes, "Allura if we do that we will have to marry. Do you understand me?" He looks intently into her teary blue eyes as he continues, "Any other decisions we might have wanted to make for our lives will be over. You need to understand this."

Allura pulls her chin out of Keith's hand and pushes her nose into Keith's chest as she cries. Soon she is unable to deal with the pain and need coursing through her system. She lifts her head up, meets his eyes and begs, "Please…make it stop…"

Keith closes his eyes briefly as a sense of dread fills him. He reopens his eyes and can't take Allura's pain and pleading any longer. He lightly touches her cheek, "Ok Allura…ok."

He pulls himself away from Allura to remove his clothes. He pulls Allura to him and turns them over in the bed so he is lying above her. Keith studies her eyes, "This may hurt at first Allura, but the pain will go away."

She nods at him as she holds onto his shoulders and Keith pushes her legs apart with his knees then settles himself between them. Keith takes a deep breath before reaching between them and positions himself before pushing hard into her.

He feels Allura's nails dig into his shoulders as she cries out in pain at his entry. Keith holds himself still for several moments waiting for Allura to adjust to him. He watches her face as the pain slowly leaves it and a look of bliss covers it.

Keith begins moving slowly within her and listens as cries of delight leave her. Soon her hips are rising to meet his thrusts and Keith grimaces as he tries to hang on until she finishes. He increases the speed of his thrusts and reaches between them to tease her clitoris. The combination proves to be enough and Allura stiffens beneath him as she climaxes. Keith gladly lets himself join her and then pulls out of her before he gathers her into his arms to turn them back over in the bed.

Keith strokes Allura's hair as he waits for his breathing to return to normal. A few minutes later he finally asks, "Are you alright?"

When she doesn't answer, Keith lifts his head to look down on her, "Allura?" He pulls her hair out of her face to find her fast asleep. Keith lays his head back down on the pillow, "Unbelievable…" before he closes his eyes and joins her in sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith awakens two hours later to Allura moving against him while moaning. He turns his head to look at the clock and moans when he notes that it is only 6 AM. He thinks back, _We had sex at 4…so by finally receiving the relief sex can give, she had close to a 2 hour reprieve._

He tiredly rubs his face as she starts crying, "Hurts…"

Keith looks down to find tear filled blue eyes staring up at him, "Please…make it stop."

A grim look crosses Keith's face as he flips them over in the bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith looks back at Allura to make sure she is still asleep before he opens the door and walks out into the waiting room. He finds Dr. Gorma standing in front of him with raised eye brows. Keith says nothing, just nods in confirmation at him before he starts to walk for the door. He pauses with his back still turned saying, "I'll be back before the pain starts again…see if someone can help Princess get cleaned up please." then walks out of MedTech.

A long hot shower later, Keith feels slightly better as he finishes shaving before walking into his room to dress. He pauses in the middle when someone knocks at his door. Keith grabs his robe off of his bed and quickly puts it on before saying, "Enter."

Sven walks into the room smiling at him. Keith smiles back, the first happy feeling since the whole mess had started three days ago, "Sven!" He walks up to him and pulls him into a hug, "I didn't know you were coming!"

Sven chuckles as he steps back, "I got here late last night…but you were a bit busy or so I hear." Keith turns red and the smile leaves his face as Sven continues, "Lance suggested to Coran that I come to help cover lions and so here I am."

Keith turns away to grab his clothes, "Did Romelle join you?"

Sven lets out a deep sigh, he has seen this quiet side of Keith before and it was never a good thing. Sven takes a step closer, "No, there are some political things going on that she had to stay behind and help Bandor with. What's wrong Keith?"

Keith doesn't turn back around as he drops the bathrobe and starts dressing, "Why would there be anything wrong Sven?"

Sven clears his throat to answer him but Keith interrupts as he continues, "Any decisions I may have ever wanted to make with regards to how I will spend my life are over, but why would something be wrong?"

Sven's eyebrows go up, "Keith, what the hell is going on?" He watches as Keith angrily pushes his legs into his pants one by one before pulling them up and buckling them. Keith grabs his shirt, pulls it on and starts buttoning it before turning to face Sven, "Congratulate me Sven, I'm finally getting married."

xxxxxxxxxx

Sven follows Keith back to MedTech. After making his little announcement, Keith had pulled his boots on and walked out of the room without saying another word. Sven catches up with Keith as the door to MedTech opens and walks into the room with him.

A red faced Coran turns to face them as they walk in. Fury evident in his gaze, he glares at Keith, "Commander…"

Keith puts his hand up, "Don't even start with me Coran. Believe me when I say I am not in the mood to hear it." He walks straight for the door leading to Allura's room. Coran walks over to stop him, but stops when Sven reaches Coran first and puts a hand on his arm. Keith hits the button for the door and walks in, closing the door behind him.

Coran turns on Sven, but Sven speaks first, "Coran, you don't want to antagonize Keith when he is in that kind of mood. The results could be lethal."

Coran glares at Sven before he turns to walk toward the door, "I have to go and start preparations for the wedding."

Sven watches as Coran opens the door to walk out and almost runs into Lance. Coran snarls at him, "Watch where you are going Lieutenant!" and walks past Lance to storm out of the room.

Lance walks in, eyebrows up, and asks Sven, "What the hell is going on?"

Sven shakes his head, "I have no idea. The only thing Keith said to me was that he was getting married, but not to who. Coran mentioned getting the wedding ready as well." He watches as Lance pales slightly before saying, "Oh shit…"

Sven crosses his arms as he stares at his good friend, "What do you know that I don't?"

Lance motions Sven to sit with him in the waiting area and begins to tell him the events of the last four days.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith slowly makes his way back into the room, his gaze on the occupant of the bed. He notices that somehow they had managed to bathe her. Allura's hair is still slightly damp and she is once more wearing her soft pink nightgown.

A sigh leaves Allura as she opens her sleepy eyes and smiles up at him. Keith feels his anger slowly start to drain away as he smiles back at her and reaches down to touch her cheek, "How do you feel?"

Allura covers his hand with her own and rubs her cheek against it, a soft moan escaping her. Keith grimaces as he kicks off his boots to lie down in the bed beside her, "You should be over this soon Allura, fight it."

Once again it isn't Keith's words that enter her mind, but the smooth sound of his voice, which only arouses her more. Allura runs her hands over his chest, pausing on the buttons to his shirt. Keith takes a deep breath and opens his shirt for her and groans slightly as she presses her cheek to his chest as her hands run over the ripples of his abdominals.

Knowing it is going to be another long day, Keith pulls Allura close to him and tries to rest while he can.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith sighs as he looks over at the clock. _Nearing dinner time…it's been four days at this point…when the hell is this shit going to wear off?_ He groans softly and turns his attention back to Allura, who is rubbing her groin against the side of his thigh while trying to find relief.

Unable to take the stimulation anymore, Keith pulls Allura up against him as he flips them over in the bed. Allura wraps her legs around Keith's hips and lets out a soft moan as she feels Keith push into her and begin thrusting.

Sweat runs down Keith's sides as he continues his thrusting, feeling the tightness of her vaginal walls squeezing him, spurs Keith on. He gasps when he feels Allura's fingers caressing his buttocks and then feels her hips rising to meet his thrusts.

Keith looks down into Allura's desire filled sapphire eyes as she looks up at him. She groans out, "Keith…" before throwing her head back and a crying sound leaves her as she climaxes. Keith thrusts several more times causing Allura to cry out with a second orgasm before he lets himself go.

Allura feels his seed surging into her and sighs as a feeling of calmness that she hasn't felt in days, slides over her. She feels Keith pull out of her and brush a kiss across her forehead before feeling him pull away from her entirely.

She glances up to find him staring down on her intently. Feeling completely exhausted Allura smiles up at him for a moment before turning on her side and falling asleep. Keith continues to watch her for several minutes and notes her peaceful sleep, _Maybe it is finally over…_

Keith doesn't know if he feels pleased or disappointed. Deciding not to examine his feelings too closely, Keith quickly dresses and walks out into the waiting room. He finds Dr. Gorma waiting for him. Keith takes a deep breath before speaking, "I think it might be over. I'm going to shower and go to bed. Call me on my comm. unit if I'm wrong and she needs me."

Dr. Gorma nods at him and watches him as he leaves the room. Dr. Gorma walks into Allura's room to note the princess is sleeping peacefully and her heart rate and blood pressure is normal before walking to his office to contact Coran that it was over.


	4. Chapter 4

My apologies for the long wait between chapters... For those that emailed asking for it...sorry, life happens. My reviewers who edit, proof and find my gaps in the story for me have been busy and didn't have time to finish as soon as they normally do. My thanks to some real angels, CMS, Wade Wells & Xia Cheyenne for helping me get it done.

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 4

Mertz

Allura sleeps through the night to awaken the next morning feeling very relaxed, if a bit tender in some unusual places. She turns over in the bed, realizes that she is naked and flushes as her mind goes over everything that had occurred in the last few days.

Her eyes widen in horror as she remembers having sex with Keith repeatedly. A memory flashes in front of her eyes. The intense look of lust and desire on Keith's face as he thrust deep within her that last time...the enticing feel of his tight buttocks under her gripping fingers and the feeling of fullness as he steadily moved in and out of her... Her mind races, _Oh my God! How am I going to face him? Face anyone? They will all know we had sex! Oh God, Coran! What is he going to say!_ Her mind continues to race on as tears fill her eyes.

She hears the door to the room open and Dr. Gorma's voice is heard, "Highness how do you feel?"

Allura doesn't answer him, but a small sobbing sound escapes her. She hears Dr. Gorma clear his throat and the next voice she hears is Nanny's, "Oh my poor baby!"

Feeling Nanny's strong arms pulling her up out of the bed, Allura turns her tear stained face to her as she sobs out, "Nanny…"

Nanny strokes her hair, "I know my Princess…do not worry, Nanny is here to take care of you." Nanny sniffs and then growls out, "Let's get you washed and get that awful man's smell off of you."

Allura says nothing as the tears continue down her face as Nanny helps her put a robe on before leading her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sits at her vanity table with Nanny behind her brushing out her hair. After a long hot bath, she feels much better and even a little calmer. Dressed in her customary pink dress, Nanny finishes running the brush through her hair and then starts putting in Allura's customary braids.

Just as Nanny is finishing there is a knock at the door. Nanny smiles fondly at Allura and then turns to walk across the room and open the door. Coran greets Nanny then steps around her to walk into the room, "Princess Allura, how do you feel?"

Allura briefly raises her eyes to meet his, flushes and looks away again before responding quietly, "I'm fine."

Coran smiles at her then turns to Nanny, "Please leave us Nanny."

Nanny's eyebrows go up but she nods and turns around leaving the room. Once the door is closed Coran clears his throat before beginning again, "Your marriage to the Commander will be performed this afternoon."

Allura's shocked eyes fly up to meet Coran's in the mirror before she turns around to face him, "MY WHAT?" Coran opens his mouth to speak again, but Allura cuts him off, "I am not marrying Keith!"

Coran's eyebrows go up, "You don't have a choice Allura, neither does he. Your options were gone once you had intercourse with him."

Allura continues to shake her head at Coran wordlessly. Coran reaches down to take her hands within his, "Allura, you know you are the daughter I never had and I would do anything to protect you and keep you happy. But you must go through with this. Have you considered that you could already be carrying Keith's child?"

Allura pulls her hands away from Coran to turn back around on her seat. Her hands move to her abdomen and press in on it as she silently cries. Coran pats her shoulder consolingly, "I'll inform Nanny to help you get ready. The ceremony takes place at 4 o'clock in the castle chapel. Members of the Arusian council will be in attendance. A dinner and small dance has also been made ready."

Coran waits for a moment to see if she would reply. When no reply comes forth, Coran sighs deeply before turning around to leave the room.

Allura finally looks up at herself in the mirror before whispering, "But he doesn't want to marry…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura takes a deep breath as the doors to the chapel open to present her to the crowd waiting for her. She feels Coran place his hand on top of the hand she has on his arm to squeeze it before releasing it and stepping forward. Soft music fills the air as Allura walks slowly forward, her knees feeling like jelly, step by step to the man who was her friend, the man who will now be her husband.

Her eyes drift around the room quickly as she walks. She looks at everyone, but won't look anyone in the eye. _I can't believe there are so many people here for how quick this was put together. _Her eyes fall on the members of the Voltron force standing at attention, _Sven is here? _Her eyes quickly move about the room once more, _Where is Romelle?_

A loud sobbing noise fills her ears suddenly. Allura turns her head slightly as she passes by the place Nanny is sitting and sobbing into her handkerchief. She feels Coran tug lightly on her arm to keep her moving and she takes the two steps up to the dais where Keith is waiting. Allura keeps her eyes down, noticing his shoes are a shiny black and the bottom of his black formal Galaxy Garrison uniform. _Oh God…this is really happening._

As she walks up the stairs, her eyes raise slowly, moving up along his legs to his stomach and stopping in the middle of his chest, which is decorated with all of his service medals. Allura comes to a stop as Coran stops beside Keith. She feels Coran pulling her shaking fingers off of his arm and placing her hand within Keith's.

The warmth of his hand warms her cold fingers and she feels them being squeezed slightly as Keith turns her to walk the rest of the way to the bishop awaiting them. His soft voice whispers near her ear and the sound flows over her, heightening her senses, "It's alright Allura…"

They stop before the bishop and Allura's eyes find the bishop's face as he begins the ceremony. Allura ignores him as he goes over the duties of a husband to a wife and equally important, the wife's duty to her husband. Her mind drifts as the smell of Keith's cologne fills her nose, _He always smells so nice…an outdoors smell mixed with a spicy scent I can't identify._

She becomes aware that Keith is still holding her hand as he moves his fingers so they intertwine with hers. She listens as he lets out a deep sigh as the bishop continues on with his lecture. Allura becomes more aware of Keith, as her shoulder brushes his when he moves slightly and squeezes her fingers once more.

Allura is pulled out of her reverie as the bishop asks Keith to repeat his vows after him. Keith takes both of Allura's hands within his as he turns toward her. She finally looks up into his dark eyes and becomes captivated. Keith's strong clear voice reverberates through her, "I, Keith take you Allura, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

As he finishes, Allura feels like her legs are going to go out from under her at any time. Her head turns to the bishop as he asks Allura to repeat her vows. She turns her face back to Keith, feels her heart stop briefly and breath leave her as he stares into her eyes intently, waiting for her to begin.

Praying that her voice won't shake as she squeezes Keith's fingers to find reassurance and is gratified when he squeezes them back, she begins and is happy to find her voice strong and clear, "I, Allura take you Keith, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

When she finishes, the smile that slowly flits across Keith's face warms her in a way nothing else could. She feels her legs grow a bit stronger and turns toward the bishop again as he asks for the rings. Her eyes grow wide as she turns to Keith, _Rings…I didn't get a ring for Keith…Oh God!_

Keith smiles at her as if he can read her thoughts and reaches into his pocket. He withdraws two rings, one with a diamond in the middle. The other is a man's ring, a simple gold band. Keith hands both to the bishop and turns back to Allura.

Allura takes a few deep breaths to calm down and Keith smiles at her before turning back to the bishop. The bishop finishes blessing the ring and hands it back to Keith. Keith turns back to Allura, takes her hand within his and looks down as he slowly places the ring on her finger, "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands."

Allura looks down on the ring on her finger for a moment before looking back at Keith. The look in his eyes is one she can't fathom. _He's never looked at me like that before…_ She takes a deep breath as a slow burning sensation begins in the pit of her stomach. She forces her eyes away from Keith to turn to the bishop. He finishes his blessing on Keith's ring and hands it to her.

Fingers shaking, Allura turns back to Keith and glances into his eyes before looking down at his hand. He holds it out to her and Allura grasps it with her quaking fingers. She struggles for a moment to get the ring started on his finger before she begins speaking her vow, "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands."

They both turn back to the bishop as he gives the final blessing before announcing, "I know pronounce you man and wife." The bishop smiles at both of them before turning to Keith, "You may now kiss your bride."

Keith turns back to Allura and Allura's breath once again catches in her throat, _Oh God…he is going to kiss me…_ She watches as his eyes move over her face slowly as he reaches up with his hands to take her face between them. With her face between his hands, Keith's eyes stop on her lips and studies them for a moment before he tilts his head down and joins his lips to hers.

The world tilts for Allura and her knees once again become jelly as the burning sensation in the bit of her stomach moves down and a liquid heat builds between her legs as her nipples grow taunt. _Oh God…that drug…this feels like that drug. I thought it was gone!_ A slight feeling of panic slides through her system and a quiet whimpering sound escapes Allura as Keith finishes moving his lips over hers and pulls his head back to look her in the eyes again.

Allura looks away from him as she tries to calm down. She feels Keith pull her toward the crowd as the applause begins. Allura plasters a smile on her face as she turns toward the crowd while inside her body still feels afire with need.

As the applause dies away, Keith turns Allura back around for the coronation portion of the ceremony. They both kneel before the bishop and as he goes over the responsibilities of Kings and Queens of Arus. Allura ignores the bishop; her mind is on the man beside her. Her "husband" and the things she felt just from a simple kiss. _Oh God…He is going to want to do "that" again tonight... I can't…God help me I can't…_ She withholds a sob and pushes her emotions down away, trying to concentrate back on the ceremony.

The bishop finishes his speech and holds a crown above Allura's head, "Do you Allura, Princess of Arus, willing take upon yourself the duties of Queen. Do you pledge yourself to the tasks of looking after your people and placing their needs before your own?"

Allura looks up and hopes the tears she feels threatening aren't visible. In a slightly shaky voice she answers, "I do." The bishop places the crown on her head and turns away from her to ask Keith the same question. Allura struggles to gain control of her emotions as she listens to Keith's smooth voice answering strongly in the affirmative.

She looks out the corner of her eye as the crown is placed on his head. The bishop asks them to stand and Keith helps Allura to her feet. She avoids his eyes as they turn around to face the crowd once more as the bishop announces, "I give you King Keith and Queen Allura!"

The applause is even louder if possible and Keith holds Allura's hand tight as they walk together down the steps and past the crowd into the hallway. Coran meets them outside to take the crowns, "The dinner starts shortly. Please be ready to greet your guests."

Allura smiles tremulously at Coran as Keith takes her hand and places it on his elbow to escort her down the hall. They walk together in silence for several moments until Keith stops just before the ballroom doors to turn to her, "Are you alright?"

She avoids his eyes until he grabs her chin to pull her face up to his. Allura looks into Keith's dark eyes mesmerized as the feelings in her lower body begin to burn once more. She pulls her face away from him, "I'm fine Keith…please…just let me get through this."

Allura turns away from Keith to walk into the ballroom. Keith watches her for a moment before walking forward to take her elbow and keep her close to him once more.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith stands beside Allura as they greet their guests. He smiles and thanks different members of the Arusian council for their congratulations as his mind drifts back to the wedding and the conversation he had with Sven before it.

_Sven had knocked on his door and entered in his full military uniform, ready for the ceremony. Keith sighs when he sees him and sits down on his bed, only partially dressed. Sven smiles at him, "Are you ready for this? Or do you still feel angry and trapped?"_

_Keith looks down as he picks up his already shined shoes and buffs them again, "I don't know what I think or feel anymore."_

_Sven moves across the room to sit down beside him, "Keith, my friend, let me give you some advice. You are marrying a beautiful, intelligent woman that you have considered your friend for two years now." Keith looks over at him as he continues, "You can face this marriage one of two ways, you can accept it and try to make both of you happy or you can keep fighting it and make both of you miserable. The choice is yours. But I think if you dig deep enough you will find that you have always cared for Allura Keith."_

_Sven smiles at him as he touches him on the shoulder once more before rising and leaving the room._

Keith sighs as his eyes drift to his "wife". After thinking through the wise words Sven had spoken to him, Keith had decided to go for happiness. He smiles as he remembers watching her walking toward him in the chapel. Dressed in that wedding dress Nanny has showed them a year ago, Allura had been beautiful with her long golden hair flowing about her.

She had taken his breath away as he realized that she would be his. His to love, to hold and make love to. The woman that would bear his children, the woman that he would grow old with and suddenly his heart felt very light.

Keith sighs with relief as the last of the Arusian council members leaves them and a true smile comes to his face as Lance and Sven stop before him. There is much laughing and back slapping before Keith turns his head and notices Allura won't look at them.

His eyebrows go up as Sven looks at her and takes her hand to gain her attention, "Majesty, you look beautiful. Congratulations."

Keith watches as Allura flushes a deep shade of red before quietly thanking Sven. Lance pulls her into a hug and Keith turns back as Pidge and Hunk step up to him next. He smiles at the pair and accepts their congratulations and watches as Allura once again flushes before looking at them and speaking. _What the hell is wrong with her? Allura is acting like it's a bunch of strangers in front of her instead of her friends._

Shaking his head slightly, he turns as Coran steps up to them, "Majesties, if you would please be seated, dinner will be served shortly."

Keith offers his elbow to Allura and she gently grasps it. As they walk across the ballroom to where the tables are set up for dinner, he whispers to her, "What's wrong?"

Allura wordlessly shakes her head at him, but keeps her eyes forward. Keith takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. _Something is bothering her and I don't think it is just the wedding…_

Resolving to find out when they are alone for the night, Keith holds out a chair for Allura and waits till she is seated before settling into his own. As dinner is served, different people stop by the table to speak with them. Keith notices Allura is more silent than normal, only speaking when necessary and ignoring everything around her as she slowly picks at her dinner.

Keith sits back as the plates are removed and turns slightly in his chair, "Allura, look at me."

She turns her face toward him and he reaches out with his fingers to lightly caress her cheek, "What's wrong?"

Before she can answer him, Coran once again steps in front of them, "Majesties, if you would please lead off the dance."

Keith lets out a sigh and releases Allura's cheek as he stands up. He smiles down at Allura as he holds out his hand to her, "May I have this dance?"

A tentative smile crosses Allura's face as she gently places her hand within his and rises from her seat. Keith guides her out to the middle of the dance floor and as the music starts he pulls her tight into him and begins guiding her about the floor in a waltz.

Keeping Allura close to him, Keith smiles to himself as her breathing becomes a bit ragged and he feels the tips of her extended nipples against his chest. He tightens his grip a bit more and whispers into her ear, "It's alright Allura. We will make this work for us." Keith brushes his lips against her temple and feels her stiffen slightly before moving once again in the steps of the dance.

The soft music continues and the combination of holding Allura to him and smelling her sweet scent overwhelms Keith and he feels himself hardening in anticipation of the evening ahead. He stares deeply into her eyes as he thinks, _My sweet Allura, you have no idea of how much I wish we were alone now...I can still feel you underneath me...surrounding me...moving with me..._ Knowing Allura can feel him against her lower abdomen; Keith pulls her even tighter to him so there is no space between them at all.

He listens to her gasp and as the music draws to a close, Keith dips Allura back and places a light kiss on her lips. He smiles into her shocked face as the crowd around them claps and whispers, "Until later." Before lifting her back into a standing position.

Keith takes her arm within his and begins to lead her off the dance floor only to have Sven walk up to them smiling, "May I have this dance Majesty?"

Keith smiles wickedly at him, "No…I won't dance with you Sven."

Sven laughs and his merry eyes twinkle as he whispers, "You aren't my type Keith. I was asking your lovely wife…not you."

Keith smiles as he releases Allura's arm. He notes that she didn't respond or laugh the way she normally would when the guys tease each other and watches as Sven leads her out onto the floor for the next dance.

Others join in the dancing and Keith stands off on the sidelines watching as Allura dances with all the members of the force and then some of the council members begin taking turns. He watches as Lance slowly walks up to him, "Enjoying yourself, your Majesty?"

Keith turns his head to glare at him, "Don't start that shit."

Lance begins laughing at him then turns serious as Allura dances past them with an elderly gentleman from the council, "Something is bothering her Keith…she barely spoke at all when I danced with her. Wouldn't look me in the eye either."

Keith lets out a deep breath before he answers, "I know… I'll try to get it out of her later when we are alone for the evening."

Lance nods at him as the music ends. They watch as Nanny walks up to Allura and escorts her out of the room. Lance turns to Keith, "What's going on?"

Keith shakes his head as Coran walks up to him a bit flushed, "Majesty, as tradition states, the Queen is leaving to make herself ready for the wedding night. You may join her in thirty minutes."

Lance watches amused as Coran refuses to make eye contact with Keith as he bows and leaves them. He turns back to Keith, "Guess that means the honeymoon begins."

Keith rolls his eyes at him as Lance laughs and walks away from him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith takes a deep breath before hitting the button to his new room and walking in. He spots Allura still sitting by her vanity, brushing out her hair. Dressed in a white robe, Keith can only imagine what she is wearing underneath. He hardens slightly at the thought of his "wife". The title rolls around in his head as he watches Allura ignore him as he steps up behind her.

Placing his hands on top of her shoulders, Keith leans over to kiss the top of her head only to have Allura pull away from him, "Don't Keith."

Keith meets her eyes in the mirror briefly as she looks at him and then looks away as she stands up to face him, "Please leave me alone."

Arching an eyebrow at her, Keith lets out a deep disappointed sigh, "Fine Allura. You don't have to worry. I'm not going to force myself on you."

Allura flushes a brilliant scarlet color as she drops his gaze. When she finally raises her eyes once more it is to state, "I mean, please go find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

Keith's eyes widen slightly as he feels anger begin in the pit of his stomach, "Excuse me?"

Allura manages to hold his eyes even though she wants nothing more than to look away from his furious gaze, "I don't want to share a bed with you Keith."

Fury runs through his veins as he glares at her. His tone is cold as he answers her, "No Allura. My things were moved into this room, we are married now, whether we want to be or not and we are not going to start this marriage with me sleeping in a separate room. If you don't want to have sex, fine, I won't force myself on you, but you will not force me out of this room."

Allura looks away, unable to withstand the fury of his eyes any longer. She wraps her arms around herself as she walks away from Keith to walk to the bed. Once she reaches it she turns back to him, "Fine, stay in the room, but stay out of the bed."

Keith loses what little control he has of his temper, "To hell with that. I am not sleeping in a chair or on the floor Allura. We are both adults, I think we can handle sharing a bed. If you are worried about it, you can sleep on the damn floor yourself."

Allura turns away from him before the tears threatening in her eyes fall. She walks around to her side of the bed, takes off her robe and lies down, turning on her side away from Keith.

Keith stands in the middle of the room watching her for several moments as he slowly regains control of his temper and tries to rid himself of his anger. After several more moments, Keith walks over to his dresser and pulls out his pajamas. He glances over his shoulder to Allura and thinks, _Fuck it…we're married, she will just have to get used to this_ and begins undressing.

Allura listens intently for several minutes before she hears Keith finally begin moving around the room. Relief fills her that he didn't continue the argument. She hears him opening his dresser but is confused when she doesn't hear the bathroom door open. Allura turns over slightly to look over her shoulder, then quickly turns over again as fury and embarrassment fill her. _That…that jerk!_ She manages to curse to herself as her mind's eye presents the image she had just seen back to her. Keith had been undressing and when she turned, she saw him bending over only in his underwear as he finished removing his pants.

Keith finishes pulling on his pajamas and heads to the bathroom. He comes out several minutes later, walks around the room turning off the lights before walking to the bed. Keith watches Allura for a moment or two before he pulls up the blankets and lies down in the bed. He looks over to Allura's stiff form for a moment more before letting out a sigh and reaching for his bedside lamp.

As the room goes dark, Keith turns back over to face Allura's stiff back. _This is going to be a long night…_


	5. Chapter 5

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 5

Mertz

Allura sighs as she slowly wakes up. Yawning, she stretches as she turns onto her back. She feels movement coming from her side and turns her head to find Keith watching her. With the morning sun shining into the room behind him, Keith looks almost angelic to her.

He says nothing as he continues to watch her closely. Allura chooses to remain silent as she holds Keith's gaze. After several moments, Keith reaches out his hand and lightly traces her cheek with his fingertips.

Allura closes her eyes with a sigh as his battle hardened fingers graze the skin ever so gently. She reopens her eyes when she feels Keith's lips on hers.

Keith holds her gaze as he leans over Allura and lightly moves his lips over hers. Deepening the kiss, Keith lightly traces her lips with his tongue before gently probing her mouth when she opens to him.

Allura closes her eyes once more as she feels Keith gently tease her lips open and begins playing with her tongue. A moan leaves Allura as she feels Keith shift more of his weight on top of her and his groin pushes into her thigh. Feeling Keith's hardened shaft against her, Allura feels a liquid heat start between her legs as her nipples grow taunt.

Keith slides a hand up along her side, intending to caress her breast when the door to their room opens and Nanny's loud voice interrupts any plans Keith might have had, "Good morning Majesty."

Keith lifts his head to glare in the direction of the door. He watches Nanny turn red when she notices him lying on top of Allura and he feels Allura stiffening underneath him. Anger erupts out of him as he growls at Nanny, "Nanny in the future you will not enter this room unless bidden, do you understand?"

Nanny nods curtly at him before she turns around in a huff and exits the room. Keith turns his head to look back down at Allura to find her glaring at him, "Get off of me."

Keith manages to withhold a groan as he rolls off of Allura. She quickly gets out of the bed before turning back to him, "You didn't have to be so nasty when you spoke to her."

His anger getting the better of him again, Keith raises an eyebrow at her and asks sarcastically, "Oh, you would rather be naked underneath me as I'm thrusting into you and have Nanny walk in the door?"

A gasp escapes Allura as her eyes grow wide with embarrassed anger, "You don't need to be crude."

Keith throws the blankets off of himself, the outline of his pulsating manhood blatantly visible against his pajama bottoms, "Allura, we are going to set some boundaries and Nanny is damned well going to follow them."

Allura barely hears what he is saying, her eyes are on his groin. Flushing, she pulls her gaze away before she turns around and marches to the bathroom. Keith watches the door close in frustration, _DAMN NANNY! DAMN HER TO HELL!_ He picks up Allura's pillow and whips it across the room before lying back on the bed while trying to get his body under control.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura exits the bathroom a while later, happy to find the bedroom empty. _At least he dressed and left before I came back out here._ She goes to her closet and pulls out her clothing for the day. _I better hurry, practice will start soon._

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith stands in the middle of castle control giving the guys instructions before they head out to practice. He finishes up by saying, "Let's get out there."

Before they head for the raised dais, Allura walks into the room and smiles at everyone, "Ready to go?"

Lance and Sven look at each other a bit confused and Allura notes the look. She turns her confused gaze to Keith, "Why is Sven here?"

Keith's hard gaze holds hers, "Sven is flying Blue. You are grounded."

Allura sucks in a deep breath before arguing with him, "No, Blue lion is mine Keith. I am fine, there is no reason I can't fly."

Keith takes a step closer to her as he answers, "Except as Voltron's Commander, I say who flies and who doesn't and I am saying you are grounded."

Tears flood Allura's eyes before she turns around and runs out of the room. Keith turns around to find the other four men glaring at him. Lance is the first to speak up, "Nice job…you could have explained why you grounded her instead of being an asshole about it."

Keith growls at him as he clenches his fists, "Stay the fuck out of it Lieutenant."

Sven grabs Keith's arm and speaks to him quietly, "Keith, she will understand if you explain it. Go talk to her before the resentment builds."

Keith runs his hand through his hair in agitation before he turns around and walks out of the room. Hunk turns to Pidge, "I don't know what is up with Cap…he never acts like that towards her."

Lance clears his throat, "I don't think the wedding night went well Hunk." All eyes in the room turn to Lance, "Remember…sexual frustration equals asshole Keith."

Hunk and Pidge turn red as Sven speaks up, "It isn't like he had a willing bride."

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith walks quickly down the hall towards their bedroom hoping to find Allura within it. He hits the button to the door and sighs when it doesn't open. He punches in the numbers for the lock and then becomes angry when the door still doesn't open. _She changed the code for the fucking lock._

Swearing more to himself, Keith punches in the numbers for the master override and stalks into the room as the door opens to growl at her, "Allura, you can't lock me out of my own room, not when, as head of security, I can override any lock."

Allura lifts her tear stained face from the pillow she was crying into and whispers, "Leave me alone." before turning back to the pillow and burying her face in it once more.

Keith's anger drains from him and he feels like a jerk as he listens to her crying. He slowly walks over to the bed and sits down beside her. Rubbing her back, he says her name softly, "Allura…"

She ignores him as she continues crying. Unable to listen to it anymore, Keith pulls Allura up into his arms. She cries out, "No, leave me alone!" as she tries to hit him with her fists. Keith holds her tight to him as he speaks softly into her ear, "I'm sorry Allura…I was acting like an asshole. Let me explain why I grounded you, please."

Allura stops fighting him and tilts her face up toward his, "Why?"

Keith takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes, "Lotor…when he finds out we are married, I expect him to attack and he is going to go after you and me. I can't let you be injured Allura, when he goes after Blue lion."

Allura pulls herself out of Keith's arms as she raises her voice at him, "I can take care of myself!"

Anger fills Keith again as he yells back, "Obviously not! Otherwise we wouldn't be married right now!"

Allura looks at Keith like he slapped her and tears once again run out of her eyes. Keith stands up from the bed, swearing profusely as he runs his hand through his hair. He turns back to Allura, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

She turns her face away from his as she wipes at the tears running down her cheeks. Keith sits back down on the bed and grabs her shoulders, "Allura I know you are a great pilot, but I can't let you be out there!"

Allura meets his eyes, "You will be in just as much danger! Why do you still get to fly and I am the one that is grounded?"

Losing his temper, Keith raises his voice again, "I need to know you will be safe! Alright! I can't fly and take care of myself if I am worried about you! That kind of distraction could be deadly!"

Allura stares at him sadly, _Always my protector…_ She wipes at her cheeks once more before she nods at him. Keith lets out a deep breath of relief before he pulls her into a tight hug. Allura sighs as the warmth of his body suffuses hers. She pulls back her head to look into Keith's face and holds his eyes. Keith lowers his head and kisses Allura's lips.

As a liquid fire begins to build within Allura, she panics and pulls away from him, "No…leave me alone Keith!"

Keith feels anger licking up his sides again as he stands up, "Fine Allura, I'll leave you alone. I'm going to practice." He walks quickly to the door and slams his fist on the button to open it before stalking out of the room.

Tears run down her cheeks as Allura lies back down on the pillows to cry.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith returns two hours later and heads for his room to grab a shower. He pauses as he walks in, a bit surprised to find Allura asleep on the bed. Moving as quietly as possible, Keith approaches the bed and looks down on his wife. Cringing a bit when he notices her puffy eyes, Keith decides to leave her sleeping and heads for the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Keith walks out into the bedroom with a towel around his waist. He looks over to the bed and notices Allura is still sleeping before he heads toward his dresser.

Allura sighs softly in her sleep as a noise reaches her ears. Her eyes flutter open when she hears the noise again and looks over to see Keith standing in front of his dresser taking clothes out. Staying very still in the bed, Allura watches as he pulls the towel off of his waist and lets it drop the floor.

Eyes wide, Allura stares at Keith's naked body. Her eyes travel along his legs and up to his hips only to stop at his buttocks. She pulls her eyes away to look at his well muscled back before her eyes drift back down to his buttocks and stay there.

Keith sighs as he grabs his underwear to put them on. His eyes move to the mirror hanging above his dresser and he freezes for a moment. _When the hell did she wake up? Apparently she doesn't mind looking…_ Keith smiles to himself as he bends over to put his underwear on. He slowly slides them up his legs as he stands up and pulls them into place. He glances back at the mirror and almost laughs at the disappointed look on her face as he looks away to reach for his pants.

Allura continues to watch Keith slowly dress and confusion fills her mind as her body responds. Nipples growing taunt, the liquid fire quickly spreads across her belly before dipping down into her nether regions. _Why is this happening? I thought it only happened when he touched me…_

Allura closes her eyes again and she tries to understand what is going on with her body, _I wish Romelle were here…she could explain it to me._

Keith finishes pulling on his boots and turns around to find Allura's eyes closed again. He lets out an agitated sigh, _She would rather fake sleep than admit she wants anything to do with me…_ Feeling the anger once again building inside of him, Keith walks across the room and leaves quickly.

Allura reopens her eyes when she hears the door open and looks over at it as it closes. She turns back over as she wonders, _Why didn't he try to kiss me again? I thought he knew I was awake…_

Allura slowly rises and decides to take a bath to relax.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Allura slowly walks into the dining room for lunch. A smile crosses her face as Pidge calls out to her, "Princ…I mean, Majesty!"

Allura laughs, "Just call me Allura Pidge…"

She walks to her common place and looks around the table to find someone missing. Her eyes meet Lance's, "Where's Keith?"

Lance sits back and crosses his arms, "Given his mood, I'm guessing either in his office fuming over whatever has him pissed off or in the gym taking out his aggression on the punching bags."

"Oh…" Allura flushes and looks away. Sven elbows Lance in the side and clears his throat to gain Allura's attention, "I'm sorry Romelle couldn't make it to your wedding Allura. I spoke to her this morning and she was quite upset to have missed it."

Allura smiles lightly at him, "I was wondering why she wasn't here when you were."

Sven arches a brow at her confused, "Keith didn't tell you?"

She flushes again and looks away. Lance steps on Sven's foot under the table before he adds, "With the wedding and everything I'm sure Keith just forgot to mention it Allura."

Sven rubs his foot on the back of his calf as he glares at Lance before turning back to Allura, "Sorry Allura, there are some political problems on Pollux that made it impossible for Romelle to get away. She asked me to tell you she would visit soon."

Allura nods at him then looks away as lunch is served.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura spends the afternoon in her office working on paperwork that had been left sitting for the past five days. She sighs as she looks at the large stack of papers that doesn't seem to be getting any smaller. Finishing up one report, Allura moves onto another one.

The afternoon passes by quickly and her growling stomach alerts her to the hour. Allura looks up and gasps, "Fifteen minutes until dinner. Where did the day go?"

She looks into the mirror to smooth her hair and leaves the room. Walking quickly down the hall toward the dining room she runs into Keith as he exits their room. Keith looks at her briefly, then turns away to walk down the hall. Allura stops where she is stunned, _He didn't say a word to me…_

Allura starts walking and follows him down the hall and into the dining room. Stopping in the doorway she watches as he walks around the table and takes a place near the end, well away from her seat and his normal seat right beside her.

Her jaw tightening in anger, she walks around the table as well and takes the seat right next to him. He turns his head and glares at her. Allura arches a brow at him in challenge and Keith turns away to look down at his plate.

Sven and Lance watch the proceedings from across the room and Lance raises his eyebrows at Sven silently in question. Not wanting Keith to hear any discussion they might have, Sven shakes his head at Lance and walks to the table taking a seat.

Hunk and Pidge walk into the room talking and stop in the door way a bit flummoxed by the seating arrangements. Hunk looks at Pidge, who shrugs at him, before they take their seats as well.

Dinner is a mostly silent affair and the tension in the room is felt by everyone. Nobody wants to talk in fear of earning Keith's displeasure. Once dessert is finished, Keith stands up and in a very controlled voice says, "Good night."

Allura watches as he walks out of the room before she throws her napkin down on her plate and stands up. The rest of the men in the room watch as she storms out after him. Lance turns to Sven with eyebrows raised, "Think we will hear this fight all the way in our rooms?"

Sven shakes his head at Lance, "I certainly hope not."

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura follows Keith back to their room and walks in after him. He walks away from her as she hits the button closing the door and stands there with her hands on her hips while angrily asking, "What is wrong with you?"

Keith turns around to face her with a very composed look on his face and his voice still very controlled, "Nothing is wrong with me."

Allura tightens her jaw as she glares at him, "I'm going to borrow from Lance, LIKE HELL THERE ISN'T SOMETHING WRONG!"

Anger finally shows in Keith's eyes as she watches the muscles in his throat work. He finally growls out at her, "What the hell do you want from me Allura?"

Her eyes widen a bit as he continues, the volume of his voice rising, "I thought we could try to make this marriage work. So far you won't even meet me half way! And you are mad at me for being angry about it?"

Allura's jaw drops and anger bursts out of her as she fires back, "Keith, I had four hours to become accustomed to the idea that I was going to marry a man who just days ago told me he never wanted to get married. You will have to excuse me if I doubted your sincerity in the wedding vows and didn't want to fall right into bed with you!"

Keith's eyes narrow as he coolly responds, "You didn't seem to mind being in bed with me the night before."

Allura gasps with her hand covering her mouth and her eyes welling up with tears. Keith turns away from her and runs his hand through hair in agitation. He turns back to her, "I'm sorry Allura. I shouldn't have said that. You had no control over yourself or your actions."

Allura turns her back on him as she continues to cry. Keith lets out a deep sigh, "You have no idea how frustrating this is for me Allura. Alright…I didn't choose this. I didn't choose to marry you. In MedTech, I couldn't listen to your pain and pleading anymore. So I ended your torment knowing what the outcome was going to be. I care about you very much and I am willing to try to make this marriage work Allura. But I can't do it alone! You have to meet me half way."

Keith stands in front of her waiting for a response. Unable to continue listening to her crying, Keith grabs her shoulder and forces her to turn around as he speaks softly to her, "Allura, please…"

Tear stained eyes lift to meet his and Keith lifts his fingers to gently rub the tears off of her cheeks, "Please don't cry…"

Allura wraps her arms around his waist as she rests her head against Keith's chest. Keith wraps his arms around her as he whispers to her, "Just meet me half way Allura…"


	6. Chapter 6

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 6

Mertz

Allura sighs as she awakens the next morning. Her head resting on Keith's chest, she listens to Keith's heart beat as he tightens his arms around her, "Good morning."

Allura lifts her head and smiles tentatively at her husband, "Morning."

Still dressed in their clothes from the day before, Keith had pulled Allura onto the bed last night and held her while she cried. Not entirely sure when she fell asleep, Allura looks around briefly before asking, "You didn't change for bed?"

Keith smiles at her, "Didn't want to risk waking up my sleeping wife." He leans forward to her to place a kiss on her forehead before adding, "Not when I had her where I wanted her."

Allura smiles up at him. Keith grips Allura under the arms and raises her up along his body until their faces are inches away from each other. He searches her eyes for a hint of fear before asking, "Want to try a morning kiss?"

Allura nods her head slightly and Keith lifts his head as she lowers hers and their lips meet. Keith listens as a soft sigh escapes Allura before he deepens the kiss, his tongue gently prodding her mouth open. As her lips part, Keith slides his tongue into her mouth to tease her tongue into playing with his.

Moaning softly, Allura moves her hands along Keith's sides until her hands are resting on his shoulders. Keith keeps teasing Allura's tongue with his as his hands slide down her back to cup her firm buttocks. He listens to her gasp as she breaks the kiss and then stiffens slightly. Her voice stutters a bit, "K..Keith…" as she looks into his eyes with uncertainty.

Keith smiles at her as he slides his hands back up to her back, "It's alright Allura, we can move slowly until you grow comfortable with it."

Allura looks away from him and lays her head back down on his chest, "I'm sorry."

She feels a kiss to the top of her head before he replies softly, "You have nothing to be sorry for." His hands caress her back for several moments before she hears, "I better get moving or I will be late for practice."

Feeling a little disappointed, Allura slides off of Keith so he can get up out of the bed. He smiles down at her as he leans back to her, "Why don't you go back to sleep for a while." and places one more soft kiss on her lips before he turns toward the bathroom.

Allura lies back on the pillows and closes her eyes once more. Twenty minutes later she hears the bathroom door open again and opens her eyes to watch Keith walk across the room with a towel around his waist once more.

She turns on her side in the bed and watches him, admiring his physique as he removes the towel and finishes rubbing himself dry before opening his dresser drawers. Allura's gaze travels up his body and then she watches as he stops moving. She looks up to meet his eyes in the mirror above his dresser and feels herself grow warm at the look within those eyes.

Allura looks away and back to Keith's body as he begins moving once more and slowly dresses himself. When he is finished he turns and walks back to the bed. Allura looks up at him as he bends over to growl softly, "Well…that's a start…but when will I get to watch you?"

Allura flushes and Keith chuckles then quickly kisses her lips before rising and leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sighs as she works in her office and finally looks at the clock a bit shocked to find it is once again dinner time. _Where did the day go? I remember Nanny bringing me lunch…but haven't looked up since._ She looks back down at the stacks of papers on her desk. While she would rather be out flying with the boys, at least Keith's grounding her forced her to catch up on most of her paperwork.

She opens the door to her office intending to leave and jumps back startled, with her hand to her throat. Keith stands in front of her door, hand up like he was about to knock. He lowers his hand as he smiles at her before speaking, "I was about to see if you were going to join us for dinner or skip another meal?"

Allura smiles at him, "I didn't skip lunch…Nanny brought me something to eat."

Keith arches a brow at her, "But did she do that because you asked or because she noticed that you weren't at the table at noon?"

Allura flushes a bit then looks back at Keith while arching a brow at him, "This from the man that has skipped multiple meals in the name of paperwork."

His deep chuckle warms her as he responds, "You have me there…" She watches as he looks up and down both hallways before pulling her toward him. As Allura's hands touch his chest to stop herself as she raises her face up to meet his eyes to find him lowering his mouth to hers.

Allura sighs as he kisses her, softly moving his lips over hers. He lifts his head back up to smile into her eyes, "I'm glad you are coming to dinner…otherwise I wouldn't get to see you until morning again."

Allura arches her brow at him, but before she can ask he fills her in, "I have night duty tonight."

With some reluctance, Keith steps back from Allura. He takes her hand within his and intertwines their fingers as he leads them down the hallway toward the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura sighs as she rolls over in the bed that night and looks over at the clock. _Midnight…Keith won't be off duty for another three hours…_ She reaches out to touch his pillow and pulls it toward her to inhale Keith's scent. _Two days…we've only married two days and I can't sleep without him…_ She arches her brow as she continues thinking, _Although, I slept with him in MedTech for three days prior to that and he held me almost the entire time._

She thinks back to even when the pain was at its worst, the feeling of Keith's arms around her as he held her made her feel safer than she ever had felt before. Allura releases Keith's pillow and turns onto her back, _Dammit…I'm never going to get to sleep this way._

Giving up, Allura slides out of bed and throws on her bathrobe before heading for the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith continues to flip monitor screens, checking out different sensors in different sectors of Arus, "All quiet so far…" He next flips to the radar screen to satisfy himself that there were no moving space ships anywhere near Arus' airspace.

He sits back in the seat for a moment to relax when the communicator beeps. He flips the button to turn on the video screen and Diana smiles down on him, "Hello handsome…"

Keith's face becomes very stoic as he replies, "Hello Diana, what do you want?"

Plump red lips form a pout, "You know what I want Keith…" her voice turns deeper, "What I've always wanted…"

Keith stops his reply when he hears the doors to castle control open. Diana glares at the visitor, "What is she doing here again?"

Keith turns around in the chair to find Allura walking slowly up behind him. She lifts an eyebrow as she looks up at the monitor and slowly loosens the tie to her robe. The robe opens to reveal a form fitting white nightgown that accentuates Allura's perfect breasts and small waist. Allura all but purrs, "I came to relieve my husband of his loneliness…your presence is no longer needed."

Keith's eyebrows go up and he turns around to face the screen again when he hears Diana's voice, "You bastard! I knew you were fucking her!" and the screen goes black.

Allura's soft laugh next fills Keith's ears as he turns back around. He arches a brow at her and wryly asks, "Enjoy that?"

Eyes shining with her laughter, Allura nods, "Bet she won't call back again…"

Keith chuckles and shakes his head at her before he holds a hand out to her. Allura takes his hand and he pulls her down into his lap making her squeal. Keith lowers his lips so they are within an inch of hers and stares into her sapphire blue eyes, "Feeling possessive already?"

A smile crosses Allura's lips as she wraps her arms around Keith's neck and whispers, "Definitely…" before closing the gap between them and kissing Keith. A deep sigh of satisfaction escapes from Keith as he deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into Allura's mouth.

Allura moans softly as Keith teases her tongue with his. He slides his hand up her side and cups her breast, squeezing it lightly. A gasp escapes Allura as she stiffens slightly then relaxes and moans when Keith uses his thumb to tease the nipple.

The kiss continues as Keith continues to tease Allura's breast for several moments before he slides his hand down her stomach then along her hip and attempts to lift the edge of her nightgown. Allura pulls up away from him, "No…"

Keith sighs, but tightens his grip on her, "Alright Allura…I'll stop." Allura relaxes back into his arms and rests her face near his neck. Keith moves the hand behind her into her hair and strokes it. He finally remembers to ask, "So why aren't you in bed asleep?"

He listens to a soft sigh near his ear before she whispers, "You weren't there…"

Keith feels a slight tightening in his chest as he turns his head to place a kiss on her forehead. He listens to another light sigh and feels her body relaxing more against him as he continues to stroke her hair. Soon the sound of her breathing tells him, Allura is asleep.

Keith shifts in the chair and listens to her murmur in her sleep before pressing a button on his comm. unit. Lance's sleepy voice comes across, "I don't relieve you for another three hours…"

Keith sighs into his unit, "I know…but I don't want to leave my wife sleeping in a funny position that long…she will wake up with a sore neck."

He continues to listen to Lance groan before he says, "You owe me big Commander…"

Keith smiles as he answers, "And I am sure you will make me pay big time…just get your ass out of bed and come relieve me."

Sounding a little bit more awake, Lance answers, "Be there in five…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura awakens the next morning lying with her head on Keith's chest, his fingers running through her hair. She lifts her head and yawns as she looks up at his smiling face, "Morning Allura."

She smiles back before looking a bit confused, "How did I get back to bed? Last I remember is sitting on your lap in control."

Keith smiles warmly at her, "I'm going to owe Lance…I got him to relieve me early and then carried you down here. You were in a deep sleep and didn't move at all."

She smiles at him then watches as the look in his eyes changes and he lifts her up against him to captures her lips. Allura sighs against his mouth and responds to the kiss with some enthusiasm. Keith tightens his arms around her then turns them over in the bed so he partially lies on top of her and deepens the kiss.

A gasp escapes Allura when she feels Keith's hardened length against her thigh. A corresponding groaning sound escapes Keith and he runs his hand up along her arm to the strap of her nightgown. He slowly tries to slide it down and Allura breaks away from the kiss, "No Keith…" and tries to pull away from him.

Keith keeps his weight on her to hold her in place and whispers to her, "Halfway Allura…let me see you."

Allura studies his dark eyes for several moments before she nods at him. Keith smiles at her then recaptures her lips. This time when he reaches for the strap and slides it down, Allura doesn't stop him. Keith reaches for her other strap as well and soon Allura's nightgown is wrapped around her waist, her breasts free for Keith's hungry gaze.

Keith breaks the kiss and sits up a bit to admire the treasure he uncovered. He lets out a deep sigh before leaning down and placing a kiss between both breasts and listening to Allura's slight gasp. A smile crosses his lips as he lifts his head back up to meet Allura's gaze, "I wanted to admire and touch them in MedTech…but you were far too sensitive and I didn't want to inflict any more pain on you."

His head goes back down and he places a kiss on one nipple and watches it pucker before adding, "My torture was to feel them against me…but not be able to enjoy them." then lowers his mouth and gently sucks on the tempting bud.

A whimpering sound escapes Allura as she feels Keith's tongue tease the nipple one moment then suck on it next. When she feels his hand begin teasing the other nipple at the same time, Allura begins to writhe against him.

Her fingers dig into Keith's hair as she throws her head back and moans while bucking her hips against him. Keith raises his head and the heated look in his eyes could have melted ice, "Let me have you Allura…"

He dips his head and recaptures her lips, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. He lifts back up, "Please love…you're killing me…" then sweeps his tongue back into her mouth. Allura whimpers against his mouth as Keith takes Allura's hand and pulls it down his body then between them so she cups his hardened manhood.

Breaking the kiss, Keith groans against Allura's lips as her fingers lightly trace his throbbing manhood and then he pleads with her, "Please Allura…"

Before Allura can answer, alarms sound throughout the castle. A different kind of groan leaves Keith before he releases Allura to jump out of the bed and looks out the window to see Doom fighter ships entering Arus airspace and begin firing on the castle.

He starts swearing as he runs for the bedroom door. He yells back at her just before going through it, "Stay safe!"

Allura sits up in the bed and looks to the windows in time to see the blast shields rise. She jumps out of the bed and runs for her closet to grab some clothes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Several minutes later, Allura runs into castle control to find Coran at the controls, directing their troops to return fire on the fighter ships. She stops beside him and looks up at the monitors, "What's going on?"

Coran glances away from the monitors to look at her for a moment before answering, "Lotor is attacking…and it's bad. It looks like his primary objective is to take out Black lion."

Allura pales before looking back up at the monitors and whispering, "Keith…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith swears as he avoids another missile sent his way. He listens to Lance yell at him, "Move your ass Keith! They're gunning for you!"

Several more swear words leave Keith's mouth as he maneuvers Black away from more fighters and returns fire, "Tell me something I don't know genius!"

Sven's voice calls out next, "Robeast coffin leaving the command ship! 10 o'clock!"

Keith whips the lion's head around to watch the coffin break apart and a robeast grow as large as a tree in front of them while even more fighters leave the command ship to come at Black lion. He listens as Pidge speaks up, "Even if we could form Voltron, between the fighters and the robeast we are going to be in trouble!"

Hunk speaks up next as he takes out a couple of fighters heading toward Black lion before turning to fire upon the robeast, "What the hell are we going to do? There is just too many of them!"

Keith takes a deep breath and continues firing on the ships coming at him then notices the command ship heading toward him as well. He grimaces as he spits out, "We are going to have to split them up! I'm willing to bet if I head away most of the fighters will follow me. Can you four take out that robeast without Voltron?"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Keith looks into the video comm. to see Lance glaring at him as he growls out, "You would be a sitting duck alone!"

Keith growls back at him, "Got a better idea Lieutenant? We are dead unless we can split up Lotor's forces!"

Sven replies in a much calmer voice, "Lance is right Keith…you would be a sitting duck."

Keith shuts down the voices of his friends and replies in his calm commander's voice, "This is the plan…you four take out that robeast, I'll lead the fighters away. Break now!"

Keith turns Black lion and flies away at a high rate of speed toward the mountain regions. As he predicted, most of the fighters and the command ship turn and follow him. Lance swears as he watches the fighters fly away, "I hope he can handle them."

Sven interrupts him, "Keep your mind here Lance, we need to defeat this robeast so we can go help him!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura watches on the monitor as Keith turns Black lion to the mountains. "Keith!" She leans forward to grab the comm. unit, but is stopped by Coran. Furious blue eyes glare at Coran as he keeps his hands on the comm. unit switches, "No Allura."

Allura cries out as she waves her hand in the air, "But Coran, he is outnumbered and trying to fight them alone! What is he thinking?"

Coran sighs deeply, "He is correct, splitting up Lotor's forces is the only way they have a chance."

Shaking her head at Coran, Allura makes to grab for the comm. unit again. Coran stands and pulls her away from the controls, "You can't distract him right now Allura! If you try to talk him out of it all you will do is endanger him."

Tears slide out of Allura's eyes as she shakes her head at him. She softly utters, "I can't lose him…"

Coran smiles softly at her then releases her to sit back down in the command chair, "Keith is one of the best pilots I've ever seen…have some faith in his abilities Allura."

Allura takes a deep shuddering breath before turning her gaze back up to the screen and whispering, "Stay safe…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith grimaces as he feels another missile hit the back of Black lion, "Come on…just a bit farther!" Just ahead lays the mountain region of Aeron. Its many valleys and turns are good for the fight Keith has in mind, "Come on Black…don't let me down!"

He yanks on the controls and flips the lion around to fire on some of the closest fighters, taking out four of them and briefly slowing the rest of them down before turning Black back towards the mountains once more, "Come on…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Lotor stands at the helm of his command ship screaming out orders, "I want that lion brought down!" He paces back and forth as his yellow gaze never leaving the monitors and swears when he watches the Black lion turn around, take out some of his fighters before turning to speed away once again.

Growling fiercely he yells at the robot at the controls, "More fighters! Send out more! I want that son of a bitch dead!"

The robot turns to look at him, "All fighters have been deployed."

Lotor screams out his frustration before roaring, "Speed up! Open fire on Black lion!"


	7. Chapter 7

Many thanks to the ladies that help me with editing and proofing of the story, I only get better with their help. ;) More thanks to my favorite nurse, Miss Harmony for her help and opinions with regards to how I injure Keith without doing permanent damage. LOL!

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 7

Mertz

Lance listens to Pidge howl as Green lion is hit with a missile from the robeast, "Damn this thing!" He flips his video screen to Sven, "Got any brilliant ideas on how to get rid of this thing?" as he flips Red lion in the air to avoid a missile being shot at him.

He listens to Sven swearing as he uses Blue lion to bite into the robeast's arm. Lance follows him and bites onto the other arm with Red, yelling as the robeast tosses both of them away like pesky flies. Hunk's voice fills the airways, "Lance…remember that time Sven was hurt and we had to fight that robeast with only four lions?"

As he regains control and pulls Red lion back into flight, Lance looks down to realize they are over the lava pits, "Yeah…but we aren't in a good position for it!"

Sven's confused voice hits the comm., "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith breathes a short sigh of relief as he reaches the mountains and begins maneuvers around the cliffs, "That's it…follow me if you can you bastards!" He pulls sharply on the lion, banking hard to the left around a jagged outstretch and looks at the back view to see two fighters lose control and crash into the side of the mountain while four more make the turn.

Cursing, Keith dives while pushing Black to the limits, twisting and turning as lasers and missiles explode around him. He pulls up at the last moment and veers to the left around several large rocks. He glances at the rear camera and smiles when two more fighters crash and burn.

Turning Black back toward the skies, Keith yells as three fighters come right at him and open fire.

xxxxxxxxxx

Following the conversation of the other four lions, Coran remembers back, "Yes, the lava pit!" He grabs the mic for the comm. unit, "Would you be able to get the robeast into the lava if we fire all castle defenses at it?"

Pidge appears before them on the video screen, "It would take a forceful hit from above to push that robeast down Coran…one lion can't do it alone and the rest of us will never survive that lava!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Sven listens to the conversations then looks down at the lava pit and back at Red lion as Lance fires several proton missiles at the robeast's ugly head, "I see…the lava pit."

Thinking it over in his mind, Sven flips a switch to bring Pidge in front of him, "Pidge, what if Lance hit the robeast from above at a high rate of speed?"

Pidge looks thoughtful as he does the calculations in his head, Hunk's voice takes over, "Hurry it up dammit!"

Sven watches as Hunk swerves to avoid the robeast grabbing him midair and dives below to get under its feet. Sven yells, "Pidge!"

Pidge finally responds, "It should work…if Lance can hit the robeast at Mach 5 or more from above…"

Sven flips to Lance, "Think you can do it?"

Lance starts to fly up, "We don't have a better plan! See if you can get that robeast down lower…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith starts to twist the lion as he yells out, "Ion knife!" The blade forms between the lion's teeth as he flies through two of the ships, destroying them. The third ship fires on Black lion and the missiles hit the lion in the side as a laser blast hits him from above.

Looking up, Keith watches as the command ship fires again, but is unable to avoid the blast. He feels the lion shake as it is hit in the back and begins to fall to the ground. Keith yanks on the controls, "Come on baby…come on!" but is unable to regain control of the lion.

Keith grits his teeth as he crashes and the lion slides along the base of a cliff for several feet before coming to a stop against it. Keith pulls himself upright in the command chair and yanks on the controls to no avail, the lion will not move.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lotor screams with delight as he watches Black lion fall, "YES! Get those troops down there! I want that bastard taken if he isn't dead already!" He sits down in the command chair as his eyes glisten with triumph, "He will pay for daring to touch what is mine…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Sven appears on the monitors in castle control, "Coran, fire high on that robeast, try to get it to move down towards the lava to avoid missiles!"

Coran nods at him and hits the comm. unit buttons, "All personnel, fire on the robeast, aim high for its head!"

Allura turns her anxious gaze to the monitors and watches as the castle opens fire on the robeast.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sven yells at Hunk and Pidge, "Open fire on the head, we need to drive the robeast as close to the lava as we can!" Sven hits a button and yells, "Proton missiles!" and opens fire.

Sven smiles with satisfaction as the missiles hit and the castle also begins firing. He hears Pidge and Hunk both yell, "Proton missiles!" and watches as they open fire as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance pauses in the stratosphere and watches as the robeast moves down to avoid the oncoming missile blasts. He smiles with grim satisfaction and then pushes Red into a high speed dive.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sven yells, "That's it! Now, knock it on its side!" Sven flies at the robeast and tries to sink the lion's teeth into the head as Hunk and Pidge use their lions to hit the robeast in the back of its legs.

The robeast ends up horizontal in the air and Sven lets go and flies off just as Lance and Red lion hit the robeast feet first and sink down together with the robeast into the lava.

Sven smiles as Pidge and Hunk yell, "YES!"

Moments later, Red lion pulls up out of the lava and Lance laughs into the video comm., "One robeast down…you would think they would learn to stay away from the lava!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Coran sighs with relief then flips a couple of switches and cries out, "Oh no!"

Allura looks away from the monitors showing the four lions and looks to the one monitoring Black lion and cries out, "KEITH!"

Coran grabs the mic, "Lions! Get moving to the mountains! His Majesty has crashed!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Sven listens as Lance starts swearing; Sven turns his lion and flips on the afterburners, "We are on our way!" He glances into his monitors to see Lance, Hunk and Pidge are right behind him. Hitting the buttons on his comm. unit he tries to call Keith, "Blue lion to Black lion, come in please!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Cursing, Keith looks through the view finder at the Doom ships landing near him and pulls his key out of the lion before he quickly gets out of his seat then hits the button for the top hatch. Jumping out of the top of the lion, he lands on the ground beside it. Keith glances over his shoulder before taking off running down the side of the cliff, grabbing trees to keep himself steady as he goes.

Keith gets behind a huge bolder and pulls his laser gun off his belt and looks around the rock to fire on the oncoming robots. Hitting two of them, Keith watches as they duck behind trees and begin firing back at him. Grimacing as bits of rock shatter near him, Keith turns to the other side of the boulder and fires at the robots once more, taking down another one before he turns, running down the hill once more with the robots right behind him.

Running several more feet down the side of the cliff, Keith notices a hole in the side of the mountain several feet in front of him, "The tunnels…I hope that is one of the ones the people used to hide in and it has more than one exit!"

He turns toward the tunnel and slips on the muddy ground just before it, sliding along a few feet before getting his feet under him again and rising. Keith feels a laser blast singe the shoulder of his uniform and curses as he finally reaches the tunnel entrance as several more blasts hit on either side of him.

Entering the tunnel, Keith stops running and stays to the side of the entrance to fire upon the robots that get too close. He takes out three of them before they stop approaching the entrance and stand back further.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lotor screams out his frustration once more as he watches Keith enter the tunnel on his monitors, "That bastard!" He looks to the robot at the command console, "Open fire on the side of the mountain! Bring it down on top of him!"

The robot replies, "Yes sir." then hits several buttons.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith watches as the robots continue taking position around him, "Time to bring in the troops…" Grabbing at his belt he notices something missing, "Shit…my comm. unit!" He looks out of the cave to see the comm. unit lying on the ground near where he had fallen.

The sound of a space craft has Keith look up from the tunnel as Lotor's command ship positions itself above him, "This doesn't look good…" He watches as the ship opens fire and several laser blasts hit the mountain above him. Yelling, Keith turns and runs into the cave as the rocks begin to fall behind him.

Keith runs as fast as he can down the tunnel but trips on a rock in the near darkness and falls forward hitting his head. A soft groan escapes him as the world goes black.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lotor laughs satisfied as the rocks fill in the tunnel entrance, "That should finish him off…" He looks around, "Now to destroy that lion." Lotor turns to his commanding robot, "Go back and fire on the Black lion, destroy it!"

He watches as the robot hits several buttons, "As you wish sire."

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance pulls up as they approach Black lion's crash site and watches as Lotor's ship begins to fire upon it, "We need to get in there!"

Sven responds as several fighters also begin firing on Black, "Split up…Lance and I will take out the fighters…Pidge, you and Hunk take on the command ship! Get them away from Black lion!"

After receiving affirmative responses, Sven turns toward the fighters and opens fire.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith opens his eyes and groans at the pain in his forehead. His hand moves up to touch that area and comes away with blood on his fingers. Keith pushes himself to his feet and immediately feels dizzy and nauseous. He bends to his side and throws up until he is dry heaving.

Once he has control of his stomach, Keith stands back up and tries to look around. Confused about where he is, Keith starts to slowly walk toward the back of the tunnel.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lotor curses as the ship jerks when the proton missiles from the lions hit it, "Damn them! They must have beaten the robeast." He grabs the chair to keep on his feet as another blast hits the ship, "We've done what we came for, retreat!"

The robot in the command chair hit several buttons, "Yes sire…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance finishes blowing the last two fighters out of the air and watches as Lotor's ship turns to leave Arus' air space. As Green and Yellow lions begin to go after it he calls out, "Let them go guys…we have to get down there and check on Keith!"

All four lions land near the place Black lion is lying on its side. Each pilot quickly jumps out of their lion and all four run for Black lion. Pidge reaches it first and notices the open cockpit door. He jumps up to it and looks inside. Noting the absence of the pilot he turns to the others as they catch up, "He isn't in here and the key is gone!"

Sven turns to Lance, "He must have been unable to get it running again after crashing and abandoned ship."

Lance looks around, "Foot prints everywhere…damn Doom soldiers must have went after him."

Hunk looks around as well, "Where the hell is he then? With the soldiers gone you would think he would come back."

Before anyone can answer Lance's comm. unit goes off with Allura's voice, "Lance, come in! Where is Keith? Is he safe?"

Looking at Lance's grim expression, Sven takes a deep breath, "You reply to her Lance, the rest of us are going to start looking around and see if we can find him." Sven pats Lance on the shoulder and turns away.

Lance nods as he pulls his comm. unit off of his belt and watches as Sven, Hunk and Pidge break up and walk in different directions, "McClain here, we found Black lion Allura, but Keith isn't in it. It looks like he abandoned the lion to take off on foot. We are searching for him now. McClain out."

He flips his comm. on silent to stop Allura from asking anymore questions and begins walking away from the lion to begin his own search for his best friend.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura slams her hand down on the panel in the control room, "Lance, what do you mean he abandoned the lion? Is he safe?" Silence on the other end continues, "LANCE!"

Tears run down her face as she turns to Coran, "Why won't he answer me?"

Coran pats her shoulder trying to comfort her, "He is probably helping the others to look for his Majesty. Please Allura, have a little patience."

Allura turns away from him and starts for the door. Coran grabs her arm, "Where do you think you are going?

She tries to twist her arm away from Coran with little success, "Release me! I have to go and help find Keith!"

Coran yells at her, "NO!" and grabs both of her arms, "Keith wanted you to stay here, to be safe. That was the whole reason behind him grounding you from Blue lion. You will not throw everything away to go out there for something you can't help with anyway!"

Tears continue down her cheeks as she tries weakly to pull away, "Coran, please! I have to know!"

Coran pulls her into his arms and hugs her, "He wanted you safe my Queen, do not throw that way."

Allura continues to cry as she sinks to the floor. Coran releases his hold on her as she pulls away from him. The door to castle control opens and Nanny enters the room, "Coran, what is happening?"

Coran watches Allura for a moment before looking at Nanny to answer her, "Nanny, please escort her Majesty to her room and watch over her. She is not to leave the castle for any reason."

Nanny nods to him then helps Allura rise from the floor, "Come Majesty, you will feel better after you rest." Allura allows Nanny to escort her out of the room and Coran turns back to the controls saying a little prayer, "Please let him be alright…for her sake."

xxxxxxxxxx

As the sun goes down and the temperature drops, the men regroup near Black lion. Lance eyes the defeated look on each of the others before asking, "Anybody find anything?"

Sven shakes his head, "There are just too many tracks to follow and those damn robots ran all over the place."

Pidge asks the one question they all fear, "Do you think Lotor has him?"

Lance shakes his head as Sven answers, "No…he would have contacted us to gloat by now or make a deal to exchange him for Allura."

Hunk growls out, "Then why doesn't Cap answer his comm. unit?"

Silence covers the area for a moment before Sven quietly speaks, "Either he can't…or he lost it."

Pidge asks, "What do we do now?"

Lance looks around frustrated before answering, "We can't search in the dark…we just have to hope Keith will be alright and come back in the morning." He lets out a deep sigh then turns his gaze on the damaged Black lion, "Let's get Black back to the palace so they can start repairs…"

Pidge shakes his head, "It's too damaged to fly…"

Sven answers before Lance can open his mouth again, "We will each have to take a paw with our lions and fly it back that way."

Hunk and Pidge nod and head for their lions. Sven looks at Black lion for a moment before asking Lance, "Who is going to talk to Allura?"

Lance looks up as the stars start to shine and shudders before turning his gaze back to Sven, "I think we both need to do it. She is going to be very upset."

Sven nods at him and then turns to his lion. Lance turns his gaze to the sky once more, "Please Keith…don't be dead." then turns toward his own lion.

xxxxxxxxxx

Keith takes several deep breaths as the pounding in his head continues. A groaning sound escapes him as another wave of dizziness and nausea attack him and he once again turns his head to the side to retch.

Finally feeling an overwhelming fatigue, Keith lies down on the cave floor and closes his eyes. He shivers slightly as the coolness of the cave begins to lower his body temperature.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lance and Sven run out of their launch tubes and stand by Pidge and Hunk to find Coran standing above them on the dais. Coran hits the button to lower the chutes and looks at the four men in front of him. He arches a brow before asking, "Any sign of his Majesty anywhere?"

Hunk and Pidge look at Lance and he motions them out, "Sven and I will update Coran and the Queen. Why don't you two go eat and get to bed…we want to be back out there at first light."

Both nod grimly at Lance and quickly walk out of the room. Coran walks down from the dais and lets out a deep sigh, "I take it by those remarks you haven't found him yet."

Sven shakes his head, "This isn't over yet…we only covered a small section of that mountain side."

Lance joins in, "Keith is out there somewhere Coran. We just need to find him."

Coran sighs deeply once more, "Her Majesty isn't going to take the news well. It was all I could do to keep her in the castle when he first went missing."

Grimacing, Lance looks over at Sven, "We better get this over with." Sven nods at him and they walk out of the castle control together.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nanny walks into Allura's bedroom to find Allura standing by the window dressed in her bathrobe, looking out of it. She walks over to the small table in the room and looks at the untouched dinner tray she had brought in earlier. Nanny turns to Allura, "Majesty, you must eat."

Allura looks away from the window, shakes her head at Nanny then turns back. Nanny is taken aback by the pale face she briefly saw, "My Queen, surely they will find his Majesty. When he returns what will he say to the fact that you haven't been taking care of yourself?"

Continuing silence is the only answer Nanny hears. She opens her mouth to start again but is interrupted by a knock at the door. Allura turns around to face the door as Nanny walks over to it to open it.

If possible Allura pales even more as Sven and Lance walk into her room. Tears start down her face as she slowly sinks to the floor. Lance rushes over and catches her as Allura pleads with him, "No Lance…don't tell me he's gone… PLEASE!" as the tears continue down her face.

Lance holds Allura close to him as he quickly answers, "We haven't found him yet Allura, but that doesn't mean he is dead." Lance picks Allura up in his arms and carries her to her bed. He lays her down upon it and sits beside her, "We can't look anymore tonight Allura. It's too risky on that mountain side."

Allura's eyes shift as she watches Sven approach the bed before turning back to Lance, "Lotor?"

Sven answers before Lance can, "We don't think so Allura…we would have heard from him by now if Lotor had Keith. Keith has to be somewhere on that mountain and we will find him."

Allura nods at him before turning on her side away from the men and continues crying. Lance lets out a deep sigh as he rubs her arm slightly, "Get some sleep Allura…"

When she doesn't reply, Lance stands and follows Sven out of the room. Allura whispers against the pillow as the tears continue to slide down her cheeks, "I can't…he isn't here…"


	8. Chapter 8

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Enjoy Chapter 8

Mertz

Lance stands near the area where Black lion had crashed the day before and hands out instructions as the sun rises. Besides the four members of the Voltron force, several of the palace guards had volunteered to help with the search this morning as well.

"Everyone, if you see anything that doesn't look right, call me on my comm. unit. Let's get going and find the king quickly."

Two hours later, Lance rests against a tree for a moment when he hears a yell. He takes off running toward the sound of the yell and finds Sven speaking to one of the guards, "What's up?" Lance asks out of breath.

Sven turns toward him, "We found Keith's comm. unit." Lance takes the unit from Sven as Sven continues, "He must have dropped it when he fell, look at the ground here."

Lance looks at the spot Sven is pointing to and sees the mud slick where the grass has been pulled up by something then the footprints of someone leaving the spot. Lance's dark eyes rise back to Sven's, "At last, tracks that we know are Keith's. Where do they lead?"

Sven shakes his head at him, "We were just about to follow them."

Lance looks down and starts following the prints as the rest follow him. When they near the side of the mountain, Lance looks up as a few smaller rocks fall near them. His eyes continue to follow the prints to those rocks and Lance starts swearing.

He turns to Sven, "Son of a bitch! Keith ran into the tunnels the people used when hiding from Lotor and it looks like Lotor tried to bury him alive."

Sven starts swearing as Lance grabs his comm. unit off his belt to radio Hunk and Pidge.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pidge looks over the fallen rocks and tries to move one slightly then steps back when several of them start to move. He turns back to the others, "It's no use…the whole thing is too unstable. If we try to move these rocks we could cause a worse cave in."

Lance starts swearing as Sven asks, "What do we do then? Build a new entrance somewhere?"

A look crosses Pidge's face as he remembers, "I don't think we will need to. The one time I was pulled into these tunnels there were several air vents along the sides. All we need to do is find one of them!"

Lance turns to everyone, "Spread out and walk along these cliffs, radio in if you find one of these air vents. We need to get inside soon!"

Fifteen minutes later Lance's comm. unit goes off with Pidge's excited voice, "Lance, found a vent! Get over here!"

When Lance reaches the vent, Hunk and Sven as well as all the accompanying palace guards are standing around. Lance's eyebrows go up, "Where's Pidge?"

Hunk points to the vent, "He was the only one small enough to get in…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Pidge swings his flashlight back and forth through the different caverns, "Damn…it is almost worse than a maze." He pauses a moment when he hears a slight sound. Listening closely, Pidge starts running when he hears it again, _That has to be Keith moaning…it has to be._ Pidge yells out, "KEITH!"

He doesn't hear a reply, just that moaning sound again. Pidge takes a left turn into a different tunnel and continues to run until his flashlight hits upon Keith's white uniform. He drops next to him, "KEITH!"

Shivering, Keith tries to open his eyes to look at Pidge and slurs, "Cccooldd…tirrrrredd…" and closes his eyes.

Pidge shakes him, "Keith…you have to get up so we can get you out of here!"

Keith opens his eyes again and mutters, "Tirred…" before closing them again.

Pidge looks him over, notes the gash to Keith's forehead and then pulls off his glove to put his hand to Keith's skin and cringes at the coolness of it, "Shit…hypothermia."

Grabbing his comm. unit, Pidge radios out, "Lance, I found him…but Keith is in bad shape. It looks like he took a hit to the head and is suffering hypothermia."

Lance swears in response, "We are trying to widen this vent. Can Keith walk toward us?"

Pidge looks Keith over doubtfully, "I don't think so…but I will see if I can get him up."

Pidge places his comm. unit back on his belt and tries to pull Keith up, "Come on Cap…we have to get you out of here."

Keith groans as he slowly rises to his feet with Pidge's help. He stumbles a few steps forward and almost falls except for Pidge grabbing him, "Come on Cap…I can't carry you!"

Keith gets his feet back under him and mumbles, "Allura…"

Pidge's eyebrows wrinkle as he asks, "What Keith?"

Pidge listens to Keith's shallow breathing as he continues to take slow steps along the tunnel before he answers, "Please…need to be inside…"

Not understanding what Keith is talking about, Pidge responds, "Allura is at the castle waiting for you Cap…we have to get you out of here first."

They continue their trudging steps along the tunnel toward the vent Pidge entered through.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pidge lets out a sigh of relief when he sees the light in front of them from the vent, which has been widened considerably. As they near, Pidge watches as Sven slides into the opening just as Keith pulls away from Pidge, stumbles and falls again.

Sven calls out, "KEITH!" and runs to their sides. Pidge looks up at him, "Sven, we need to get him out of here and back to Dr. Gorma."

Sven nods and pulls Keith up into a fireman's carry to get him the rest of the way to the widened air vent. Sven sets him down in front and yells at Lance, "Grab him Lance." and positions Keith's shoulders near the vent.

Pidge and Sven watch as Keith is grabbed under the arms and pulled out of the vent. They quickly follow him and Pidge sighs as he feels the sunlight back on his face. He turns his head when he hears Keith's moan again watching as Keith is laid down on a stretcher and Lance throws a blanket over him.

Everyone looks up at the sound of the roaring Yellow lion as Hunk lands beside them. Keith is quickly taken to the lion and Hunk takes off back into the sky with him. Sven looks around at all the men, "Let's get to the lions and back to the castle."

Pidge nods at him then looks up once more to the quickly departing lion, "I hope Keith will be okay…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura runs down the hallways of the Castle of Lions heading toward MedTech. Notified by Coran moments before that Keith had been found and was being brought back had her running quickly to be by his side.

She reaches the entrance to MedTech just in time to see Dr. Gorma and several nurses wheeling a stretcher into the room. He starts barking out orders to the nurses, "Get an IV in him stat!"

Allura tries to follow them into the exam room only to be grabbed by Hunk, "Let them go Allura…"

She tries to pull away from him but fails. Her eyes meet Hunk's, "I have to go to him…"

Hunk shakes his head at her, "Wait till Dr. Gorma comes back for us…if you go in now you will only be distracting them from working on Keith."

Allura finally quits fighting him and goes to sit down in one of the chairs, a defeated slump to her shoulders. Moments later the doors to MedTech open again and the rest of the force enters followed by Coran.

Lance's eyes move across Allura to Hunk who just shakes his head at him and answers the question in Lance's eyes, "They are still working on him…" Lance nods and sits beside Allura, touching her arm. Allura looks up at him and Lance smiles softly at her, "I'm sure he will be fine."

Tears briefly form in her eyes as she nods and looks away from him.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Dr. Gorma walks into the waiting room and smiles softly at the group. He sighs slightly and begins, "Well, considering the injuries his Majesty normally comes in here with, this one will be an easy recovery for him."

He captures Allura's gaze and begins, "His Majesty has a concussion, is dehydrated and has hypothermia. We are pumping fluids into him via IV to help with the dehydration and we are working on slowly bringing his body temperature back up by warming him up slowly. A CT scan showed no bleeding in his brain which is a very good sign. I expect him to recover in no time."

Allura slowly stands up and quietly asks, "Can I see him?"

Dr. Gorma nods but adds, "Don't expect too much out of him. He is exhausted from the hypothermia and concussion. Most likely he will be asleep for quite some time."

Allura nods at him and follows Dr. Gorma into Keith's room. Her eyes rake over his sleeping form, covered with a blanket in the bed, an IV line going from the left side down to his arm. Her eyes stop for a moment on the bandage on his forehead and she turns her concerned gaze back to Dr. Gorma.

He smiles at her, "It looks worse than it is my Queen. There is a cut and some bruising, but he will be fine." She nods at him and Dr. Gorma watches as she moves around the bed to sit beside him. She takes his hand within hers while she continues to study his sleeping face.

He pauses for a moment longer and then turns around to leave the room. Allura waits for the door to close then whispers, "I am here…my love."

xxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Lance enters Keith's room in MedTech to find Allura asleep, her head resting on her arms while leaning over Keith's bed. Lance slowly walks up to her and whispers, "Allura…" Rubbing her back lightly he says her name again but she still doesn't respond.

Lance sighs as he watches her for a moment and thinks, _Damn…she is going to have a sore neck if she keeps sleeping like that._ Deciding to take her to her room, Lance bends down and picks her up, holding her close to him only to hear her finally murmur a protest.

He whispers to her, "I'm taking you to your room to sleep Allura."

Upon hearing that, Allura opens her eyes more and moans out, "No, need to be with him."

Lance shakes his head at her, "He doesn't know you're here Allura, both of you are sleeping. Let me take you to your room so you can rest and come back later."

Allura shakes her head and tries to get out of Lance's arms, "No…"

Lance curses quietly while trying not to drop her and turns when he hears a voice coming from the bed, "Let her down Lance…"

Lance turns and lets Allura's legs slide back down to the floor and smiles at the occupant of the bed, "Keith!" He watches as Allura sits next to him again, taking his hand before he asks, "How do you feel?"

Keith takes a deep breath and battles to keep his eyes open before answering quietly, "Tired, cold and sore…" He shifts his eyes back to his wife and manages a small smile for her, "Hello beautiful."

Allura smiles at him as she reaches up with her free hand to touch his cheek. Keith turns his head slightly and places a kiss on her palm before turning back to Lance, "What happened?"

Lance studies him for a moment before asking, "Do you remember anything?"

Keith takes another deep breath as he searches his mind, "Lotor's attack and splitting up to break up his forces…then nothing."

Clearing his throat, Lance takes the other seat across from the bed before he responds, "Best we can tell, you took some missile damage and crashed Black. Black will be repaired by tomorrow. After the crash you ran to escape the Doom soldiers that were after you and hid in one of the caves on the mountain. Lotor fired some missiles at it, trying to bury you alive."

A gasp is heard from Allura and Lance cringes at the sudden paleness of her skin. Before he can say anything Keith speaks to her, "I'm fine Allura…" as he squeezes their joined hands.

Allura nods at him then lays her head back down on their joined hands, closing her eyes. Lance watches her for a moment then sighs, "Keith, I should get her to her room to sleep. I don't think she slept at all last night."

Keith looks at his wife for a moment then turns to Lance, "She can't sleep without me… It won't pay to take her to her room, she will only wake up and come back down here."

Lance shakes his head ruefully at the pair then stands, "I'll leave you to rest then. Get well soon buddy."

Keith smiles at him and watches as he leaves the room. Next, he turns his gaze back to Allura while fighting to stay awake himself, "Allura…"

Allura lifts her head and looks sleepily at her husband, "Hmmm?"

Keith releases her hand and slides slightly over in the bed, "Come and lie beside me."

Allura stands up, kicks off her shoes and crawls under the covers with Keith, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. Keith wraps his arm around her back and turns his head to kiss her forehead before asking, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

He smiles at Allura's sleepy voice as she answers, "No, you weren't there…" before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Gorma walks down the hallway toward Keith's room examining the updated charts for him. He hits the button to open the door and walks into Keith's room before looking up. A smile crosses his face as he watches the King and Queen sleeping together.

Shaking his head slightly, he walks over to check Keith's temperature and is satisfied that it is almost back to normal. He notes the data on his data-pad then turns to leave to find Keith's eyes on him. Dr. Gorma smiles at him and whispers, "How do you feel?"

Keith grimaces slightly before answering, "Better, not as cold thankfully."

Dr. Gorma nods then asks, "Headache?"

Keith lets out a sigh and nods, "But that is getting better too."

Dr. Gorma nods once more, shifts his eyes to Allura before turning back to Keith with a lifted eyebrow, "I'll leave you two to rest. Don't try anything too strenuous for the next few days."

Keith reddens slightly with understanding before saying, "I understand."

Dr. Gorma's smile grows slightly as he turns away to walk to the door.

As the door closes, Keith turns his head toward Allura as she yawns and stretches slightly before opening her eyes and smiling at him. Keith returns the smile and asks, "Feeling better?"

Allura's smile grows as she reaches up to caress his cheek, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Keith leans over and kisses her lightly on the lips before whispering against them, "I'm fine."

Allura presses her lips back to Keith's for a moment before whispering, "I never got a chance to answer you the other day."

Keith arches his brow in confusion, "Answer what?"

Allura smiles at him, kisses him lightly once more before whispering against his lips, "You can have me anywhere, any time."

A half laugh, half groan escapes Keith as he leans his head back away from her slightly, "Now you say that, when I can't do anything about it…"

Allura arches a brow at him and Keith smiles slightly as he answers her unspoken question, "Doctor's orders…no strenuous activities for a few days."

He laughs at the look on Allura's face before she smiles at him again and leans in to kiss him once more. Her eyes turn tender as she stares into his dark eyes before whispering, "I love you…"

Keith's eyes grow dark and tender as he reaches up with his hand to caress her cheek, "Since when?"

Allura smiles softly at him then kisses his fingers before replying, "When you held me that night while I was crying and I fell asleep in your arms. I felt safe and loved."

The warm smile that reaches Keith's eyes and makes them look like warm chocolate, covers his face as he leans toward her and kisses her softly before whispering, "I love you too, wife of mine."

Allura smiles at him and asks, "Since when?"

Keith studies her eyes as he contemplates his answer. He smiles a bit as he begins, "I think I always have in a way…I just didn't want to see it. I've always felt very protective of you. But I became fully aware of it the night you came to me in the control room and told me you couldn't sleep because I wasn't there." He kisses her lips again and smiles against them as he whispers, "It was like music to my ears…"

Allura licks lightly at Keith's lips and he pulls her tongue into his mouth while kissing her. She lets out a deep sigh before pulling back, "Don't ever scare me like this again."

A warm chuckle reverberates through his chest before he speaks softly, "I will always be there for you my love."

Allura sighs out, "Always my protector…" before she kisses him passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to the final chapter of Magic Touch. The final chapter was part of my KAEX challenge, so some of it is familiar to some of you. However, I had not put the entire chapter in the challenge, so enjoy the end.

My thanks to the ladies who always help me out, CMS, Wade Wells and Xia Cheyenne. They are diligent in editing and proofing my stories for me so we eliminate as many mistakes as possible. They are also diligent at nagging me to get a move on…so I am working as fast as I can on my latest story and hope to have it ready for you soon.

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

So until next time, enjoy Chapter 9 of Magic Touch.

Mertz

Three days later Keith sits on a bench in the garden with his arms around Allura as her head rests against his chest, holding her close to him as they enjoy the afternoon sun. With some reluctance, Keith sighs and brings up the topic he needs to discuss with Allura, "Love…we need to talk about something."

Allura pulls out of his arms and turns toward him with an eyebrow arched and a worried look in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

Keith smiles softly at her, "Nothing is wrong and I'm fine. But we need to discuss the lions and who is going to pilot Blue." Allura's eyes go down for a moment before she looks back up at him with a tear in her eye, "You don't want me on the team anymore?"

The smile doesn't leave Keith's face as he reaches up to caress her cheek, "Allura you will always be a part of the team whether you fly a lion or not. But we have to think about the future here. What if you are pregnant? Do you want to risk a child to fly?"

Allura pulls his hand away from her cheek as she looks away again. She squeezes the hand tightly before looking back up at him, "No…I would never risk our children."

Keith lets out a sigh of relief and pulls Allura back against him, "I need to contact Admiral Graham and ask for a new pilot…but wanted to clear it with you first." He kisses the top of her head, "I spoke with Sven, he is willing to stay to help train a new pilot."

He pulls Allura away from him briefly, "Romelle is coming at the end of the week to stay until Sven is no longer needed." Allura smiles at him and curls back into his chest as she feels the tears threatening in her eyes.

Keith hugs her tightly to him, "I know you are upset by this Allura and I'm sorry…"

Allura pushes the tears away as she pulls back to look back up at Keith, "I'll be alright…I got a good trade off. Instead of flying, I get to have you."

A brilliant smile crosses Keith's face as he pulls Allura against him, "I love you Allura…"

She sighs deeply as she holds Keith tight to her, "I love you too…my protector."

xxxxxxxxxx

That night Keith leads Allura along a darkened hallway. She pauses as they near the door at the end of the hallway, "Keith, where are we going?"

He smiles at her, "I told you Allura, it's a surprise. You are just going to have to trust me."

Allura lifts her eyebrow at him and he chuckles at her before taking her arm and pulling her along once more, "Just a bit farther."

They stop in front of the door and Keith turns to her, "Close your eyes."

Allura watches him closely for a moment, the grin on his face grows, "Allura…close your eyes."

She lets out a deep sigh before finally shutting her eyes. Keith waves his hand in front of her eyes to make sure she isn't peeking then opens the door and guides her through it. He pauses just inside the door and releases Allura's hand, "Now Allura…"

Allura sighs lightly, she can hear soft music playing in the background and slowly opens her eyes. She looks around dumbstruck…the guest room they are standing in is full of every type of flower imaginable. Soft candles light the room and combined with the music gives the room a very romantic flow. Her eyes drift over to the canopy bed in the middle of the room. Sheer white fabric flows down from the top and pink roses mixed with ivy are tied around the poles.

Allura moves her eyes back to Keith and he smiles warmly at her. He takes her hand within his and raises it to his lips to place a light kiss on the back of it before smiling at her again. _His smile could light the room on its own…_ She stares into his eyes mesmerized as he asks, "May I have this dance?"

Unable to speak, Allura nods and Keith sweeps her into his arms and gracefully moves her about the room in a waltz. Allura closes her eyes and lays her head down on Keith's shoulder as he moves her about the room. Keith's smile grows as he tightens his grip on her waist and pulls her tighter against him before stopping near the bed.

Allura lifts her head, steps away from Keith and looks at the bed for a moment before her eyes snap back to him, "What are you doing?"

Keith pulls Allura to him, "I want to make love to you for the first time Allura." he says as his fingers gently slide down Allura's cheek. Allura studies Keith's dark eyes a bit confused before she answers, "But we already made love before Keith, in MedTech."

A small smile crosses his lips, "No Allura, we had sex." He lowers his voice and it becomes quite tender as he whispers to her, "Making love is quite different."

Her lips part slightly as his eyes drift down to them. He continues, "It starts with kissing…I'm going to make love to your mouth." A small gasp leaves Allura before Keith dips his head to claim her lips. Allura closes her eyes as he gently moves his lips across hers. She reopens them when she feels his tongue gently trying to tease her lips open.

Her mouth opens a bit more and Keith's tongue sweeps inside. A small whimpering sound escapes Allura as Keith coaxes her tongue to play with his. As their tongues wage war for control of the kiss, Keith slides his hand up Allura's back to find the zipper on the back of her gown.

As he slides the zipper down, Keith releases Allura's lips to move to the side of her neck. He moves his lips along the area of her neck between her ear and her shoulder, feeling her shiver in his arms. Keith smiles to himself and nips the same area then licks it.

Listening as Allura gasps and then lets out a soft moan before he raises his hands to her shoulders, Keith slowly pushes the sleeves of her dress down her arms. As her shoulders are revealed, Keith moves his lips along her collar bone kissing and nipping various spots.

Allura pulls her arms out of the sleeves to wrap them around Keith and holds his head to her. Keith pulls his head up to smile down into Allura's face before he recaptures her lips. As his tongue continues to explore Allura's mouth, Keith pushes her dress off of her hips so it pools on the floor. He raises his hands and unzips her sleeveless shift and it quickly joins the dress on the floor.

Her upper body now free of clothing, Keith continues to kiss Allura as he slides his left hand up her side and teases the underside of her breast before moving his hand around it to cup it. Allura breaks the kiss to draw in a deep breath as Keith slides his thumb across the sensitive bud over and over again while his other hand slides down her back to cup her buttocks and push her groin against his.

Keith looks down into Allura's desire filled eyes for a moment before he leans down to capture her lips once more. Allura whimpers against his lips and pulls back slightly, gasping out, "Please…"

Keith keeps his lips near hers as he whispers back, "What Allura?" When she doesn't immediately answer him, Keith lower his lips to hers once more in a sweet kiss before he pulls back again, his thumb still caressing her nipple, "Tell me what you want Allura."

Allura takes a deep shuddering breath as she looks into eyes the color of night. Her lips part slightly as she whispers, "Make love to me Keith."

If possible Keith's dark eyes darken more as his lips sweep down on hers once more before he swings Allura up into his arms to carry her to the bed. Keith continues to hold the kiss as he lowers her to the mattress. Once she is comfortable, Keith lifts his lips to smile at her, "Be right back…"

Allura holds out a hand to him as he leaves her to stand beside the bed. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, with an intense look on his face as Allura watches him closely while he slowly exposes his muscular chest to her gaze. Allura feels her mouth go dry as Keith drops the shirt on the floor and moves his hands to his pants. Allura's gaze follows his hands and watches as he unbuttons them then slowly lowers the zipper.

Keith kicks off his boots before lowering his pants over his hips, inch by agonizing inch, Allura's eyes following their progress the entire way. Soon Keith is standing before Allura only in his red satin underwear, his hardened shaft clearly visible.

A slight smile graces his face as he notes Allura's eyes watching his waistline as his thumbs hook the edges of his underwear and slowly lowers the top, exposing his dark pubic hair. A low whimpering sound escapes Allura as Keith continues to slowly lower his underwear, his manhood fully visible to her eager gaze.

Keith steps out of his underwear and kneels in front of Allura on the bed as he reaches back to remove his socks. Allura reaches out with her fingers and lightly touches his stomach. Keith drops his socks on the floor and turns his face to watch his wife allow her fingers to drift down and touch his shaft.

A groan escapes Keith and Allura looks up to watch his eyes close as a look of bliss crosses his face as her fingers move up and down along his shaft, lightly touching it. Feeling emboldened by his response, Allura leans forward and places a kiss on his stomach as her fingers close around his shaft.

Keith sucks in a deep breath as he reaches down to stop Allura, "If you keep that up…" he pulls her hand away from his shaft and lifts it to his lips to kiss her palm as he moves closer to kneel beside her. He releases her hand and his eyes drift down her body appreciatively before he reaches out with his hand to trail his fingers from her neck down to her breast and lower across Allura's stomach.

Allura stops breathing for a moment as Keith teases the skin by the edge of her underwear. Her eyes lock onto his as he takes the edges of her underwear and slides them down her legs, exposing the rest of her body to his gaze.

Allura watches as Keith's eyes start at her toes and slowly run up her shapely legs, pausing at the soft golden curls of her Venus mound before drifting up to her full breasts with their puckered nipples and meeting her brilliant sapphire eyes.

Keith smiles at her then leans over to push her leg over as he moves to kneel by Allura's feet. She watches him closely as he picks up one foot and places a light kiss near the arch before moving his lips to her ankle and continuing up her leg, his fingers teasing the skin along the way. A low moan escapes her as Keith kisses the side of her knee then his lips skim along the sensitive skin along the inside of her thigh.

He stops at the juncture of her thighs to go back to lift her other foot and repeats the routine. Allura feels a liquid fire growing between her legs as Keith's lips move closer and closer to that area. She gasps as he nips her inner thigh then licks the wound, his tongue slowly moving up along the skin.

Allura watches him closely as his tongue continues its journey, coming close to her heated center before he moves to avoid it, his tongue teasing the skin of her hip before he lifts his eyes to meet hers. A smile crosses his lips before he drops his head back down and places a kiss just above her Venus mound. Allura shivers as he kisses his way up her stomach occasionally grazing areas with his teeth and then licking the wounded area.

Tension fills Allura as Keith continues his slow sweet torture. He kisses the area between her breasts then lightly traces the underside of each breast with his tongue before he finally latches onto a nipple. As his tongue swirls around it, Keith raises his other hand to tease the other one with his fingers.

Allura writhes under Keith as her fingers find their way into his hair and holds him to her breast while her hips push up against Keith's waist. Taking the hint, Keith moves his way up, kissing Allura's throat before reclaiming her lips.

A groan leaves him as Allura raises her hips once more, this time brushing against his groin. Keith reaches between them and guides himself into Allura slowly, inch by slow agonizing inch. Allura wraps her legs around Keith's hips and pulls herself up, forcing him the rest of the way in.

Keith breaks the kiss to groan against Allura's lips. He takes Allura's hands within his and intertwines their fingers as he raises them to rest next to her head. Keith begins slow rhythmic thrusts. Allura squeezes his fingers as she leans forward to lick Keith's neck. A deep groan starts in his chest and works its way out of his mouth as Allura's tongue travels from the base of his throat up to Keith's chin.

Keith dips his head to pull Allura's tongue into his mouth as she continues to raise her hips to meet his thrusts. They move together in perfect harmony as their tongues continue their dance. Allura breaks the kiss and throws back her head as she nears completion. Keith increases the speed of his thrusts and squeezes their joined hands as Allura opens her mouth to cry out her climax. Keith dips his head to capture her cries in his mouth. Keith breaks the kiss as a deep groan escapes him and his face moves to her neck as he joins her.

Several moments later Keith lifts his head to look into Allura's eyes. She watches him closely as he smiles warmly at her before he asks, "Notice the difference?" Allura continues to watch his dark eyes as she nods at him then leans forward for a kiss. Keith obliges her and squeezes their still joined hands as he moves his lips over hers.

Keith lifts his head up, breaking the kiss and looks about the room, "I better take care of those candles…they are starting to get pretty low." He drops one more kiss on Allura's lips before pulling out of her and rising from the bed.

Allura watches him as he walks about the room blowing out candles, admiring his naked form as he moves. When the only candles still lit are by the bed, Keith walks back to her and turns on the lamp next to the bed then blows out the last of the candles. He picks two flowers out of the vase on the bedside table and crawls back into the bed.

Keith hands one flower, a daffodil to Allura and keeps the pink daisy in his hand as he lies back down on top of her, resting on his arms across her stomach. He shifts one arm and uses the petals of the daisy to outline her breasts, teasing the undersides.

Her eyes darkening with desire once more, Allura watches as he moves the flower from under her breasts to tease the nipples one at a time. A small breath leaves her as she reaches down with her hand to move his hair out of his eyes. Keith looks up to smile at her and drops the flower between her breasts to take her hand within his. He kisses the back of it then the knuckle of each finger before he draws her index finger into his mouth to suck on it.

Allura gasps as the liquid fire once again streaks across her nether regions and Keith smiles up at her after releasing her finger, "Ready for round two?"

A look of panic crosses Allura's features and her whole body stiffens as she thinks, _It can't be happening again this soon…it feels like that drug…_The smile leaves Keith's face, "Allura, what's wrong?"

Allura tries to push Keith off of her as she turns away. Keith grabs her and pulls her tight to him as he flips them over in the bed, "Allura, tell me what's wrong!"

Tears run down her face as she cries out, "Not again…" She pounds her fists against his chest as she tries to get away from Keith, "Not again…" and continues to cry.

Keith holds her tight to him and speaks softly to her as he strokes her hair, "It's alright Allura…shhh…"

After Allura calms down some time later, Keith speaks quietly to her, "What happened Allura? Let me help you, please."

Keith listens to a sniffle escape Allura before she whispers, "It felt like that drug…when I couldn't control myself."

Understanding dawns on Keith and he pulls her tighter against him, "Sweetheart, you are supposed to feel that way when we touch. It is a natural response to someone you are attracted to."

Allura tilts her face up so her eyes meet his and a tear slowly slides out of it, "It is? But we had just finished and I…" stopping when she was too embarrassed to continue.

A gentle smile crosses Keith's lips before he speaks softly to her again, "Allura, you have no idea what kind of effect you have on me, do you?"

Allura's eyes fill with confusion, "I don't know what you mean."

A deep sigh leaves Keith as his fingers move lightly along her cheek, "Allura, before we married, I never thought of you as anyone other than Princess of Arus and my friend. Since we've married though, I can't seem to get my mind off of you."

He leans down and gently kisses her lips before he whispers, "Now all I want to do is make love to you. All you have to do Allura, is look at me a certain way and I harden." A wry smile crosses his lips, "A few times it could have become downright embarrassing."

A ghost of a smile crosses her lips, "Really?"

A small growling sound leaves his throat, "Don't you dare use that against me now…"

Allura laughs softly and Keith leans in to kiss her once more. Allura closes her eyes as Keith deepens the kiss and she reaches between them to touch his shaft. He instantly hardens at her touch and Keith pulls away from her to warn her, "Don't start something you can't finish wife of mine…"

Bright blue eyes meet his as a slow smile crosses her face, "Who says I wouldn't finish it?"

Keith's eyebrows go up as he pulls Allura up and flips them over in the bed so they could finish...


End file.
